


Tony Stark x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quick description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Itty Bitty Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are you going to tell Tony you're pregnant?

**Itty Bitty Feet**  
Request for Maria Beilschmidt

The luminescent plus sign glows on the plastic stick on the counter in front of you. The meaning behind it makes you queasier than you already are.  
Positive.  
You’re pregnant. With Tony Stark’s baby. Before your mind has even fully processed the news, one thought rolls around and around in your head. _How am I supposed to tell him?_  
You sigh and cap the pregnancy test before walking about of the bathroom. You drop the test into your purse, wondering if you can actually tell Tony the news yourself or will have to just show him the test.  
You sit on your bed and look up at the ceiling, biting your lip. Just then your phone rings, singing out the chorus of your favorite song. You glance at the screen and, seeing Natasha’s picture lighting up, tap “Answer.”  
“Hey, (name),” she greets softly. “Did you take it?”  
You and Natasha had become good friends soon after you began dating Tony. She warned you away from him many a time, but you’re stubborn and kept pushing. Natasha began seeing the changes Tony was making to impress you, court you, better himself for you. Natasha wasn’t too keen on love and romance, but she let you in and you became her best friend. And now she was one of your biggest relationship supporters.  
“Yeah, Nat… I did…”  
“And…?”  
Another sigh. “It was positive, Nat.” Your voice breaks, tears threatening to spill from your (e/c) eyes.  
“Did you tell him?”  
“I just found out. I have no idea how to tell him… What if I lose him?”  
“(name), Tony’s changed a lot since he’s been with you. If you had been some one-night-stand and turned out this way, I have no doubt that he’d walk away unless someone pushed him to do the right thing. You’re his woman, (name). He loves you, and you’re that someone that can push him to do the right thing. You won’t lose him.”  
“How do I tell him, Nat? I’m in too much shock to just go ‘hey, babe. I’m pregnant.’”  
“You’ll think of something. Maybe you can cook him dinner, make his favorite foods to cheer him up and then tell him,” she suggests. “I have to go, hun. Fury’s calling. Focus on how you feel about it and tell Tony when it feels right.”  
“Okay… Bye, Nat.”  
“Bye, (name).”  
The phone beeps as your friend hangs up. You look down at your still-flat belly, running a hand over it. You like the idea of having children, you really do… But what will Tony say? How will he respond?

A week’s passed and you still haven’t figured out how to tell your lover that he’s going to be a father. Every time you swallow the lump in your throat and gather your confidence, someone interrupts or Tony gets distracted, and the moment is lost.  
You haven’t told anyone besides Natasha, though you can sense the concern and confusion seeping from the other Avengers whenever your mood swings rear their ugly heads or your obscene cravings come into play.  
You sit at the bar that makes up the border between the kitchen and the main entertainment room, nibbling on your peanut butter/maple syrup/sprinkles-coated toast. Bruce expresses concern that your sugary snack would cause diabetes, Clint turns up his nose in a “that looks absolutely disgusting” manner, and Thor grins at the idea, stating that it appeared to be delicious and that he’d love to try it.  
Tony then decides to stride into the room and excitedly claim, “Poker night!”  
“Sounds fun!” Clint grins, offering the billionaire a thumbs up.  
“What is this ‘poker night’?” Thor inquires, pulling his freshly toasted toast from the toaster and preparing to sugar-coat it up as you’ve done with yours.  
“Clothes on at all times,” Natasha adds, taking a seat on the couch beside the archer.  
“Will there be alcohol involved?” Bruce questions wearily.  
“Of course there will be booze!” Tony exclaims, sitting in the recliner in front of the game table and shuffling the cards. He notices your lack of response and turns to look at you. “You in, babe?”  
You gulp down the last of your toast before replying, “as long as I don’t drink anything.”  
He frowns. “Why not? You always drink with me.”  
Your gaze wanders to Natasha, who responds with a reassuring nod. You stand up from your stool and walk over to sit on the arm of Tony’s chair. You rest a hand on your stomach. “I won’t be drinking booze for a while, Tony.”  
His brows furrow in confusion as Steve and Bruce’s mouths form an ‘o’ of understanding. Natasha watches Tony for his expression while Clint smirks. Tony’s eyes flick between your worried gaze and the hand resting on your belly a few times before the wheels in his head turn and click together. “Oh!”  
You bite your lip in anticipation, completely on the spot as you had not intended on sharing the news with everyone all at once, unless you had told Tony privately first.  
“That’s wonderful, babe!” he cries happily, standing up and wrapping his arms around your waist. Your eyes widen in surprise and confusion as he spins your around, hugging you tightly.  
“Really?” you confirm, looking up at him, wondering if he’ll run away and change his mind.  
He smiles. “Really.”  
The other Avengers “aww” as he kisses you passionately, hands cupping your face, your hands resting on his forearms.


	2. Coffee and Juice Spills and Kisses, Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony are sent out for coffee

**Coffee and Juice Spills and Kisses, Oh My!**  
Request for S αяłeтт Jøħαиšøи ακα Tħe Błα κ Wıđø?

 

“I’m gonna win!” you called out as you sprinted down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
“I don’t think so!” Tony called back, sending his Iron Man hand out towards you, commanding it to grasp your leg. You gasped in shock as it tripped you and you fell on your face, barely catching yourself on your hands.  
“Tony!” you whined, glaring at him as he ran past you. You kicked the metal hand off your leg with your other foot and clumsily scrambled to your feet, immediately breaking into a run to catch up with the billionaire.  
You’d made yet another bet with the playboy – Well, it wasn’t technically a bet; more of a race, but that matters not – though this time coffee was involved and neither of you were willing to lose. Coffee was, evidently, more important than the money you had both lost to Clint in the last bet.  
Your eyes widened in horror as Tony approached the kitchen, and, not wanting him to win, you launched yourself at his back, tackling him to the ground. “The last of the coffee shall be mine!”  
The two of you were competitive in all areas of life generally, especially when it involved the last cup of coffee. But this last cup consisted of the last of the coffee in Stark Tower, because Tony was lazy and hadn’t noticed that his supply was low and that consuming the last cup now meant that someone had to go to the store and buy more. And while Tony loved the attention he received from his fans when he went out in public, he had several “important” Iron Man projects to work on and was too busy (or too lazy) to go out. Thor still hadn’t figured out Midgardian technology (or shopping rituals), Steve was always flustered by the attention he received from the public, Natasha only went shopping for her own needs, Bruce was too busy with science projects, and Clint was too hard to track down on a regular basis. That left you, and you’d much rather make Tony suffer than suck down your pride and go shopping. You weren’t their errand dog.  
You were just about to jump off of Tony’s back and doctor up the last cup of coffee when you saw Mr. Tall-Blond-And-Muscly stealing it away. Your jaw dropped and your brows drew together in disappointment as Thor himself stole the last of the coffee.  
“So who wins the bet now?” Tony grumbled from beneath you. You hopped to your feet to allow him to pull himself up. You sighed and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, pouting as Thor ignorantly walked away with a cup full of steamy coffee and a content grin gracing his features.  
“I guess we both lose,” you decided, turning your head to see the billionaire’s reaction. He let out a dramatic sigh and leaned against the opposite wall.  
“Did you to make another bet?” Natasha inquired, walking up silently behind you and entering the kitchen. She immediately noticed the empty coffee pot and, grumbling to herself, began digging through the cupboards for more coffee. She paused, closing her eyes and facing the coffee-less cupboards. “Why are there no tins of coffee in this cabinet?”  
“Thor drank the last of it!” Tony blamed, raising his hands in surrender.  
“And Tony never noticed that he was running out so nobody’s gone shopping for more,” you explained, casting a glare towards the supposed genius.  
“Then both of you get to go buy more,” Natasha stated, closing the cupboard door.  
“Why both of us?” you whined. “It was Tony who didn’t pay attention!”  
“And you made some stupid bet with him, so you get to go too.”  
Tony smirked while you pouted and Natasha moved to other cupboards in search of breakfast.  
You let out a dramatic sigh and turn to head back to your room to change clothes. “Come on, Tony. We gotta go shopping.”

Nearly an hour later – totally not because it took you about half an hour to choose an outfit – you met Tony in his “garage,” which was totally the size of a three bedroom apartment and full of fancy muscle cars.  
“Which one are we taking?” you asked impatiently as the billionaire slowly weaved in between each and every car, gently dragging a hand along the side as if trying to seduce a woman.  
“I thought I’d let you choose,” he admitted, glancing up at you from where he was stroking his jet black Spider.  
Your brow raised in surprise before you stepped further into the garage, eyes scanning over his variety of selections. You walked around the room, watching in amusement as Tony continued caressing what you were sure he referred to as his babies. Your eyes found a beautiful (f/c) (fave. fancy car) and you walked straight to it. Your hand reached out, and with only a second of hesitation, you lightly dragged your fingers along its side.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony called, rushing over to you. “Be careful with her. She was a gift.”  
You rolled your eyes at the personal pronoun given to the machine and looked at Tony. “Can we take this one?”  
He smirked at your shared love of his favorite car and nodded, jogging over to the passenger side door to open it for you. You smiled in surprise and slid inside, mentally noting how he also closed the door for you once you were in. He made his way back to the driver’s door and got in, inserting the key into the ignition and smiling as the engine roared to life. He pressed a button on the dashboard and the garage door behind the car opened. The billionaire carefully made his way out of the garage and started down the streets towards the store.  
Anyone who knew Tony and his reckless nature would assume that he’d be an equally reckless driver. But, you reasoned as you leaned back against the passenger seat, he treasured his cars so much that he must be the safest driver in the world. As much as he liked to impress girls with his wild waves, he wouldn’t risk crashing any of his babies into a wall just for a little fun.  
You couldn’t tell if you were more jealous of the girls he’d previously wooed in this car or of the car itself that he paid special attention to.

He pulled into the parking lot of the nearest grocery store and parks rather expertly, close enough to the front door that the walk won’t be exhausting but far enough away that there’s only a miniscule chance of some moron accidentally bumping his car.  
You both walked to the door in silence, completely out-of-character for the both of you. Neither of you were known for being particularly quiet.  
You reached the front door followed Tony inside. Of course, both of you knew exactly where the coffee was. You made your way to the appropriate aisle and watched in amusement as Tony selected several tins of coffee of varying roasts. You turned to leave the aisle and made your way to the end, not seeing the puddle of juice on the floor thanks to the distinct lack of a “Caution: Wet Floor” sign. Your arms flailed uselessly in the air as your feet slid forwards and your torso leaned back, ready to drop you with an unpleasant ‘thud’ to the floor.  
In a rush of unexplainable adrenaline and defensive instinct, Tony rushed forward and thrust his arms out in front of him, the several coffee tins he had previously held now flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Quite a few of them busted open and he knew he’d have to pay for them, but his focus remained on you. He dropped to his knees and slid forward, arms looping under yours and wrapping around your middle so that your back crashed into his chest rather than the floor.  
You blinked repeatedly before tilting your head back to peer up at your savior. A blush claimed your cheeks as Tony peered back at you, arms still tightly wrapped around your middle. He saved me… you thought, continuing to look up. You turned your head slightly and saw the mess of metal tins and coffee grounds littering the aisle, instantly feeling guilty about the mess that you had technically made.  
“Thanks for saving me,” you mumbled, turning your gaze back to the billionaire.  
“No problem, babe,” he smirked in response, lowering his head just above yours. Your palms found dry ground on either side of your hips and your arms pushed your torso up to help close the gap. His mouth found yours, lips molding together perfectly. You reached a hand up to wrap around his neck, holding yourself up as you turned your torso slightly to get a better kissing angle.

The remains of the spilled coffee tins stayed scattered about the aisle floor, completely forgotten… until a store worker came to clean up and kicked the both of you out of the store.


	3. Where Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony suddenly appears after being gone for years

**Where Have You Been?**


	4. Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Tony. You meet him at your gymnastics tournament

**Welcome Aboard**  
Request for I’m only human  
A/N: This is a father/daughter relationship, no romance.

To say that you were a gymnast was the understatement of the year. You had won several championships, passing with flying colors and leaving your opponents in the dust. Gymnastics had been your passion since you were a child, and since your father could afford just about anything in the world, he was eager to sign you up for classes the second you asked.

It was after you’d won your most recent tournament that you met the Avengers. You’d heard plenty about each of them from your father, usually complaints of course. You’d been dying to meet them, but it was dangerous. You could get hurt if their enemies found out about you and used you as leverage. But your dad was never one to listen to other people’s suggestions, and the whole team was just as excited to meet you.  
You won yet another tournament with minimal effort, showing up the other competitors and making your father proud. When it was over and you’d received your medal, (1) you found your dad and his buddies getting up from their seats to come congratulate you.  
“Congrats, babe,” he smiled, pulling you into a hug.  
“Thanks, Dad,” you replied, turning to look at the team.  
“(y/n), meet the Avengers. Capsicle, Bird Boy, Black Widow, Meatswing, and the rage monster,” your dad introduced, gesturing to his buddies. You giggled, knowing how your dad liked to give people nicknames and refused to ever use their real names.  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you’ve heard enough about us to know our names. Stark likes using nicknames to feel superior.”  
“That’s my dad,” you agreed.  
“(y/n!) You’re supposed to be on my side!” your father whined.  
Bruce smiled and held his hand out to you. “Bruce Banner.”  
You took it in yours. “(y/n) Stark.”  
“What’s it like being the daughter of Iron Man?” Clint inquired.  
You shrugged. “We got a lot of money. That’s pretty nice.”  
“She’s just like you,” Steve mused, earning a laugh from the team and a smirk from Tony.

“She’d be a great addition,” Natasha reasoned as she sat around a table with the other Avengers. “You saw her gymnastics today. No enemy would be able to catch her, jumping around like that.”  
“Nat’s right,” Clint agreed.  
“Being an Avenger is dangerous enough as an adult,” Tony argued. “I’d love to see more of my kid but I can’t knowingly and willingly put her in danger.”  
Clint opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Steve. “Don’t think about making her an agent, either,” the Captain said. “She’s an innocent teenager. You can’t ask her to help save the world.”  
Tony raised a brow. “You’re agreeing with me?”  
“She’s a great kid, Tony,” Steve shrugged. “I’d hate to see her get hurt.”  
Not wanting the Captain to know how touched he was, Tony coughed. “Right. Yeah. My kid’s not joining.”  
“Shouldn’t that be her decision?” Bruce questioned. “I understand you not wanting to put her in harm’s way but she should make the final choice.”  
“Just tell her that it’s an option,” Natasha urged. “Let her know that we think she’d make an amazing agent or Avenger and that it’s her choice.”  
Tony eventually agreed to at least talk to you before putting his iron boot down.

A few days later – Tony had procrastinated as much as the rest of the team would allow – your dad finally came to approach you about the subject of joining SHIELD and/or the Avengers.  
He hesitantly knocked on your bedroom door, waiting for a “Come in” from you before he opened it. He stepped in slowly, closing the door behind him.  
“What’s up, Dad?” you inquired, looking up from your book as you sat on your bed.  
Tony sat at the foot of your bed and cleared his throat before responding. “I have something to tell you.”  
You closed your book and sat up straighter, intrigued. “What is it?”  
“I was talking to the guys and most of them agreed that you would make a very talented Avenger or agent of SHIELD.”  
“And why would they think that?” you wondered.  
“They saw your gymnastics routine,” he reminded. “They believe that, because of your speed and flexibility, you could easily escape an enemy and slip away without them being able to catch you. You’d be very helpful on missions.”  
You nodded slowly, letting it sink in. “And what do you think about all that?”  
He sighed. “I said that they were right. You are talented, and your agility could help them out.”  
“But…?” you urged, knowing there was more to your dad’s opinion.  
“But…” Tony began, “I don’t want you to be in that kind of danger all the time. I already worry enough wondering if some big bad guy out there is gonna find out about you and take you away from me. Making you an Avenger or agent will put you in even more danger and I’d worry about you even more.”  
“Then why didn’t you just say no?” you questioned. “Why are you asking me about it?”  
“Because they all agreed that it’s your decision,” Tony replied, looking pained and lost. “I’m your father and I want to keep you safe, but I can’t control your life forever. I don’t want you to join, because people die on this job, but it’s ultimately your choice. It’s your life.”  
You looked down at your lap, thinking it over. You looked back up at your dad. “Can I have a few days to think about it?”  
Tony nodded vigorously. “Of course, babe.”  
With that, he pressed a kiss to your forehead and left the room.

A few days later, you’d made up your mind.  
You dressed in the suit that Fury had sent you. It resembled Natasha’s, all black spandex with belt loops to hold your weaponry. The belt around the waist, where Natasha’s suit sported a red hourglass, you adorned a purple snake to represent your flexibility.  
You made your way to the main entertainment floor where the rest of the team, including agents and Director Fury himself, had gathered. You adorned a proud smile as you slunk in wearing your new uniform.  
Natasha was the first to smile and pull you into a hug. Clint hugger you and lightly slapped your back. Phil and Maria smiled fondly, always glad to have a new member.  
Even Fury’s lips curled upwards a little. “Welcome to SHIELD, Agent Stark.”

 

(1) I know as much about gymnastics as I do about Hydra, so I’m making it up as I go.


	5. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Tony. Another gymnastics one.

**Upside Down**  
Request for Elizabeth Shelton and Ella Ackles-Padalecki  
A/N: Daddy/daughter. No romance.  
(m/h) means “mom’s hair.” Most people use (h/c) for parents like they’re gonna have the same hair and eyes as you do. That’s rare in my experience.

Tony smiled and accepted the praise that the attending families showered upon him. He was the only reason this particular gymnastics tournament had been possible. The parents of the competing teens were grateful to the billionaire for his generous donations.  
“Well,” he smirked as a young woman thanked him. “You know I love kids.”  
A few single moms giggled, crushing on the billionaire, as women often did. One woman with (m/h) hair and (m/e) eyes stood off to the side, helping you warm up. She watched as you flipped and twirled, landing perfectly on the mat. She kept glancing at the billionaire from the corner of her eye. Sure, she knew who he was because everyone in the state knew Tony Stark, but she could have sworn she knew him from somewhere else.  
“Alright, it’s time,” (m/n) said, smiling softly at you. You nodded with a grin. This was your chance to shine.

Tony decided to stick around and watch the show. He usually just donated a chunk of change and turned on his heel, headed to the next hot party. But something about this particular tournament told him to sit and watch.  
“Next contestant: (y/n) (l/n)!” the announcer called.   
Tony’s ears proverbially perked up at the name. But why? He watched as you rose to the mat and performed your bit, perfecting your landing every time. His eyes were glued to you, watching your (h/c) pinned against your hair and your (e/c) orbs lit up with excitement.  
Something about you kept him there, drawn to you. He’d never felt so… attached. He belonged here, watching this tournament, watching you. A wave of déjà vu flashed through his mind and a pang of… guilt?... stabbed at his heart. Something was familiar about you, and he intended to find out what it was.  
He watched as you finished your bit, returning to your cheering mother. She was familiar too. Her (m/h/c) locks falling over her shoulder, her (m/e/c) sparkling with pride as she held you in her arms. She looked around the room and caught his gaze, quickly looking away.  
That did it. Tony’s brows furrowed in confusion as he rose from his seat, making his way through the crowd to you. Your mother noticed him before he approached you, and as much as she wanted to run, it would have been too suspicious.  
“Hey there, ladies,” he greeted, plastering on his signature smirk.  
“Hello, Mr. Stark,” your mom returned politely.  
“Hi,” you said with a small wave.  
“Have we met before?” Tony inquired, tilting his head towards your mother.  
“No, I don’t think so,” she replied all too quickly. Your eyes darted between the two of them in confusion. Why was your mother acting so suspiciously?  
“My bad,” he stated cautiously, as though not believing her response. He walked away, headed back to his group of fans.

“Mom?” you inquired as your mother drove you home from the tournament. You’d won, and the medal was sitting proudly on your chest, suspended from the lanyard around your neck.  
“Hm?” she responded distractedly.  
“Do you know Tony Stark? Like really know him? ‘Cause he seemed to think you did.”  
“Nope, I’ve never met him before,” she lied quickly.  
“Mom,” you groaned. “I know when you’re lying. Did something happen between you two?”  
She hesitated, driving silently for a moment or two. “Yes.”  
“What happened then?”  
“You.”  
You faltered. “…What?”  
“Fourteen years ago,” she sighed, “I went to one of Tony’s parties. I was a fan; every girl in New York was. Hell, every girl in New York is. I just happened to be one of the… lucky ones.”  
“What happened, Mom?”  
“I drank a little too much, he got a little too friendly… We had a one night stand.”  
“And that led to me?”  
“Yes it did.”  
“So… Tony Stark is…”  
“Your father.”  
You stared at your lap, eyes wide and jaw dropped. You’d always wondered about your father. When you were younger, your mom would tell you that he was a wonderful man that died when you were a baby. As you got older, you got more curious, and she ran out of lies. She opted for admitting that she hadn’t been honest with you when you were a child, but she never told you the entire truth, either. She admitted that it was a one night stand, which you never judged her for, but she told you that she’d been too drunk to recall who the stand had been with.  
After you’d returned home and had been sitting in your bed, thinking about the news, you’d decided that you’d go to Stark Tower and talk to your apparent father.

The next morning, your mother had gone out grocery shopping, leaving you alone in the house. Grabbing your set of keys, you scribbled a note to your mom, stating that you were going for a walk. You planned to be back before she returned, but you left the note on the table just in case.  
You locked the door behind you and made your way to Stark Tower.  
Your eyes widened in awe as you approached the incredibly large building. You rang the doorbell which sounded through the entire Tower, and an invisible voice responded, “Can I help you, miss?”  
You jumped and looked around, finding no one. “Hello?”  
“Hello, miss. My name is JARVIS. I am Mr. Stark’s AI system. Can I help you?” the ceiling replied.  
“I’m, uh, here to see Tony Stark,” you answered uncertainly.  
“Step into the elevator and I’ll take you to his floor.”  
You nodded slowly, stepping inside. One of the dozens of buttons on the inside lit up and the elevator started on its own, rising slowly upwards. It soon stopped and the doors slid open, revealing Tony Stark himself, working on his suits.  
“Sir, this young lady is here to see you,” JARVIS informed him. Tony turned around and raised a brow in surprise upon seeing you.  
“Hey, kid. You were in the tournament last night, right?” he recalled. “What are you doing here?”  
“I was talking to my mom yesterday,” you explained, slowly stepping into the room. “I asked why she was acting so weird when you talked to her. She eventually admitted that… that you’re my father.”  
He dropped the screwdriver he’d been holding, staring at you with a mix of recollection and shock in his eyes. “You’re my daughter?”  
You nodded, looking around awkwardly.  
“That explains why your mom looked so familiar to me,” he noted, taking a seat. He gestured to a vacant chair, offering you to sit.  
“I’m not expecting anything,” you explained, sitting in the empty seat. “I’ve just always wondered who my father was, so I kinda got excited. But you didn’t know about me, so I’m not expecting anything from you. I just wanted to meet you officially, as my father.”  
He nodded as you spoke, a wave of guilt and responsibility bubbling through his body. He suddenly felt remorse for his one night stands – how many other children had he created that women hadn’t informed him of? Surely your mother wasn’t the only one. And here he was, sleeping around without a care in the world.  
“You may not expect anything,” he began, “but I want to be part of your life. I wasn’t around, and maybe that’s a good thing, because you turned into a wonderful kid, but I want to be a father now."  
“Really?” you whispered, excitement flashing through your chest.  
“Really,” he replied with a smile. He scooted his chair forward, wrapping his arms around your torso. You shyly wrapped your arms around his waist, returning the gentle but surprisingly comforting hug.  
“I’m never leaving you again,” he whispered against your hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as he pulled away. “You hungry?”


	6. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes care of you when you have a nightmare about your ex

**Never Again**  
Request for Stellar Prime  
A/N: So I never do violent or graphic scenes so I kinda tried in the beginning here. Don’t worry, it’s not awful.

_“You belong to me!” he screamed at you, his hand making contact with your face, the force of the blow sending you stumbling backwards.  
“I never said I didn’t,” you assured him, biting back tears as your cheek stung where you were sure a bruise would form.  
“Then that the hell were you doing with him?!” he cried, throwing his now empty beer bottle at you. It slammed into the wall above you, raining shards of glass down on your head. A few caught in your hair but didn’t fall fast enough to cut.  
“He’s just a friend, I swear,” you protested, trying to stand. Your legs were weak from the bruises and cuts that littered them, and it hurt to put so much pressure on your feet, especially with your sprained ankle.  
“Did I say that you were allowed to have friends?” he yelled, rushing over to pull you to your feet. His fingers wrapped around your wrists, leaving bruises. “You belong to me, (y/n), no one else. Am I not good enough for you anymore? Do you intend to leave me?” He threw you down, your head colliding with the wall. You couldn’t stop the yelp of pain that escaped your lips.  
“No, (ex/n),” you whimpered. “I do not intend to leave you.”  
“Good,” he growled, kneeling down before you. His hand roughly grasped your chin, lifting your face to meet his eyes. “You will never leave.”  
With that he stood, throwing you to the ground before walking away._

You awoke with a gasp that bordered on a scream, sitting upright. Cold sweat streamed down your face as your body shook with fear. The figure beside you stirred before sitting up and you braced yourself for a scream or a hit, but neither came. Your hands slowly lowered, temporarily dropping your guard. You looked at the man beside you and let out a breath of relief upon realizing that it was Tony, not (ex/n).  
He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his chest. Your face buried itself beside the arc reactor, the subtle humming soothing your racing heart. You sobbed into his chest, hands resting limply in your lap while his hands stroked your back and hair.  
“Another nightmare?” he asked softly, kissing your head.  
“A memory,” you sniffled, pressing closer.  
His arms tightened around you securely, holding you close. He was the friend that your ex had been so angry to find out about, but he was still just a friend at that time. You wanted nothing more than to leave your ex and be with Tony, but you knew you couldn’t. You were very sure that (ex/n) would kill you before even considering letting you go.  
You hadn’t wanted to go to therapy, too distraught and emotional to speak to a person. So Tony had offered you a journal to record your memories and dreams. It provided an outlet when you needed to talk about it but didn’t want to physically speak, or let anyone know what happened. You’d recently begun letting Tony read it, especially when nightmares repeated. It was the only way for him to understand what happened to you.  
He never judged you or your reasons for being with your ex. He simply held you close and let you cry, whispering sweet nothings mixed with declarations of love in your ear. He’d make you tea or hot cocoa to calm you, and there were always brownies and your favorite cookies lying around the Tower at your disposal. Sometimes he’d put on your favorite Disney movie, bringing back your childhood, memories of happier times. Of course your life had gotten much better since meeting and dating the billionaire, but you still had bad dreams and you doubted that they’d ever go away.  
Bruce offered to help. Tony thought it was a good idea, you and the doctor working together. He figured that if there was a way for Bruce to keep the Other Guy at bay, you could knock back your dreams. You appreciated the doctor’s help and ideas, but nothing seemed to work. He and Tony had even begun working on dream-repression serums for the nights that you were just too afraid to sleep, too afraid of the nightmares that awaited you.  
Curling into the billionaire’s chest, you let the tears fall and stain his tank top. You felt his fingers comb through the small tangles in your hair and his lips press against your head.  
“Do you need anything?” he whispered, pulling back to look at your face. You took in a few breaths, trying to calm yourself. His arms remained around you as he waited.  
“Chocolate and chamomile,” you whispered in reply. His lips pressed against your cheek as he nodded.  
“I’ll be right back-”  
“No!” you cut him off, clinging to his arm as he moved to slide off the bed. There were some nights that the dreams were so real that you worried your ex would return and take you away if you were left alone.  
Tony smiled softly. He nodded in understanding. “Come with me?”  
You nodded quickly, sliding out of the covers and shivering slightly as the cold night are brushed against your bare legs. You wore nothing but one of his favorite T-shirts and panties as you followed him out of the room. You continued clinging to his arm as he led you to the kitchen and filled the tea kettle – which you’d insisted on him getting – before setting it on the stove. He grabbed the plate of brownies and took them into the adjoining living room, setting them on the coffee table that sat in front of the plush leather sofa.  
“Do you want to pick a movie?” he asked, wrapping his free arm around your waist. You nodded, loosening your grip on his arm just enough to intertwine your fingers with his, taking him to the movie case with you. You scanned his collection while his arms wrapped around your waist from behind, his chin resting on your shoulder. He kissed your jaw as you pulled The Lady and the Tramp from the shelf, holding it up for him to take. He kissed your cheek as the kettle whistled. You opted for fixing your cup of tea while he got the movie started. You returned with a steaming mug of chamomile just as he sat down with the remote. He bypassed the commercials and went straight to the movie, wanting to calm you down as soon as possible. You plucked a brownie from the plate just as Darling took the lid off the hat box and discovered Lady.  
Halfway through the movie you were shivering, wrapping your arms around yourself in a hug and curling closer into Tony’s side. He noticed and reached behind him, pulling the woven blanket that he kept draped across the back of the couch. He wrapped it around you, enveloping your entire form. You smiled up at him in thanks as he moved to lie down, pulling you with him. Your head rested on his chest and your arm at his side as both of his securely held your torso, one hand running up and down your back soothingly.  
As soon as he met you and found out about your boyfriend, he vowed that no man would ever hurt you like that again.


	7. You're a Womanizer, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony proves he's more than a playboy

**You’re a Womanizer, Baby**  
Request for Totalygirly937

Tony Stark had a reputation. He knew it, his friends knew it, New York new it. Hell, most of the United States knew it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a very good reputation. Iron Man was a respectable, albeit controversial, image to uphold, but the billionaire’s reputation for being a playboy was less flattering. Well, it was flattering to him, being able to bed any girl he wanted. But it wasn’t flattering for the women the morning after, or for any woman with honest feelings for the billionaire.  
Women such as you – you had a hardcore crush on the playboy.

You were sitting at the table in Pepper’s apartment, chatting about girly thing which, of course, included current crushes. You admitted your romantic feelings for the billionaire and she smiled sympathetically.  
“I used to have a thing for him too,” she replied as you nibbled on an orange slice.  
“What happened?” you inquired. “Did you ever act on it?”  
“I wanted to,” she sighed, sipping her iced tea. “But I saw how he treated the reporters and crazy fans that he slept with. He didn’t want to settle down and have a relationship, and I don’t know that he ever will. He likes his freedom.”  
You looked down at your lap in disappointment. “Yeah. It’s probably just a phase, right? Every girl goes through it – a crush on the great Tony Stark.”  
She nodded with a soft smile, telling you that she’d help you get over him and find a real boyfriend.  
Unbeknownst to you, Tony had overheard the entire conversation, having just arrived at Pepper’s place to go over paperwork. A pang of guilt stabbed at his chest at your words with the strawberry blonde. Was that really what women thought of him?

He made it a point from then on to prove himself to you. He wanted to be the kind of boyfriend that you wanted him to be. He’d never admitted it, but he had a crush on you. You challenged him, similar to Pepper, but he fell for you and he fell hard.  
So he was particularly flabbergasted when you rejected him.  
He’d gone simply before, retrieving your number from Pepper after a bit of pressing and sending you a “Wanna go on a date?” text. After you’d said no, he’d frowned at his phone, making sure he’d read it correctly. He replied with “Are you sure?” and after a second “no,” he decided that he’d have to step it up.

He tried flowers first. Chicks love flowers, right? Right.  
He inquired to Pepper about your favorite flower, which she originally refused to admit. She didn’t want him bothering you with his playboy habits. But after a convincing speech from the billionaire about how he had honest feelings for you, she gave in and told him your favorite flower. He grinned and thanked her before running to the store.  
So the next day, a delivery man appeared at your door holding a bouquet of (f/flower) with a note nestled into the top. You smiled softly and thanked him before closing the door. After digging through your cupboards to find a vase – because you weren’t about to let the flowers go to waste – you decided to read the card.  
_I really want to take you out. I want to take you on a real date.  
\- Tony_  
You rolled your eyes. Flowers were just a ploy to get you to say yes. He didn’t really care about you. He just didn’t like that you rejected him.  
You pulled out your phone to send a text. _Thanks for the flowers, but no date._

He tried peer pressure next. Surely you wouldn’t say no in front of all of your friends.  
Everyone had gathered at Stark Tower for a movie night, and everyone was currently fetching snacks and blankets so no one would have to get up in the middle. You were in the kitchen with Natasha and Maria, stirring a cup of hot cocoa while you waited for the popcorn in the microwave.  
Tony sauntered into the room, a box of chocolates in his hand. He smiled at you, causing you to roll your eyes. It was hard always turning him down. You wanted nothing more than to say yes and accept his invitation. But you knew better. Pepper had warned you against dating Tony Stark.  
“I just wanted to give you these,” he said, handing you the box. The other girls watched, pretending not to.  
“How thoughtful,” you replied, taking the box.  
“How about a date?” he asked. You watched Natasha and Maria from the corner of your eye, knowing they were waiting for your response.  
You pretended to think, a hand resting on your chin. “Nope. Sorry.”  
You walked out of the kitchen with your cocoa, leaving a smirking Natasha and Maria and a stunned Tony who attempted to pick his jaw up off the floor.

“Why don’t you just go on a date with him?” Natasha inquired during a Girl’s Night In. “I know he’s Tony Stark but he’s never put this much effort into getting a girl’s attention.”  
“Nat’s got a point,” Maria agreed. “He might be sincere this time.”  
“I don’t know,” you replied, sipping your tea. “I like him, you know that. I want to give him a shot but what if it’s a trick? What if he’s only trying so hard to win a bet or something?”  
“I thought about that,” Pepper admitted. “I asked the rest of the guys. He told them that he really wants to go out with you and he doesn’t know what to do.”  
“Really?” Hope laced your voice as you looked at the strawberry blonde.  
She smiled with a nod. “He’s sincere.”  
“Give him a chance,” Maria insisted. “If it turns out he’s lying, we’ll never talk to him again.”  
You giggled and bit your lip in thought, wondering what his next scheme would be.

A few days later, you were awoken by your phone ringing. Groaning, you reached over and slammed your hand on your nightstand, feeling around for the device. Finally grasping it you picked it up, blinking your tired eyes at the screen before tapping “Answer.”  
“Hello?”  
“(y/n)!” Pepper greeted you.  
“What is it, Pep?”  
“Get up and get dressed,” she urged. “I have a surprise for you.”  
“Surprise? What are you talking about?”  
“Just get up!”  
She hung up, leaving you to groan and set your phone on the bed beside you. You opted for getting up and dressing in a simple white tank top and blue denim shorts. It was warm and sunny outside as you ran a brush through your hair and slid on your favorite sandals.  
Your cell beeped as you picked it up to slide it into your pocket. Sliding your thumb over the screen to unlock it, you discovered that Pepper had sent you a text.  
_Meet me at the park._  
You nodded to yourself and headed outside.

You arrived at the park and looked around for the strawberry blonde, your earlier confusion and caution returning and growing. The park was practically abandoned, which was especially confusing considering it was Sunday. Kids were literally crawling all over the park on Sundays. Where were they?  
You looked around, finding a note hanging from the tree to your left. Reaching up, you plucked it from where it sat on the leaf, opening it to find a simple note.  
_Turn around._  
Slowly, cautiously, you turned on your heel, the note still in your hand. Your brow raised as you noticed a very sharply dressed Tony standing a few feet away with a soft smile on his face and a bouquet of (f/flower) in his hand. He stepped closer until he was right in front of you, handing you the flowers. You accepted them with a soft smile of your own, looking up at the billionaire.  
“I know I have a reputation,” he began, his now free hands resting on your arms, “but I want to break it. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to prove that I can be a good boyfriend.”  
You looked up at him with a bigger smile. “I think you can do it.”  
His eyes lit up. “Are you saying ‘yes’?”  
You stood up on your tiptoes, pecking his lips with yours. “Yes.”  
He grinned and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you off the ground. You giggled as your arms wrapped around his neck. He pressed his lips to yours as though sealing the deal.  
“You’re mine now,” you grinned.  
“All yours,” he agreed.


	8. You make Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to make you happy on your birthday

**You Make Me Happy**  
Request for Latina shewolf

 

You awoke gently to birds chirping outside your window and sunlight casting a warm glow on your bed. A small smile claimed your lips as you sat up, taking in the nice morning. The smile fell just as quickly as it rose as your eyes found your calendar and realized what day it was – the day before your birthday. Most people would be excited that their special day was literally right around the corner, but the reminder only brought you painful memories of the year before.

_“They’ve both been brutally beaten,” a nurse stated, looking over her new patients. “The mother’s suffered a bad blow to the head with a blunt object and most of her ribcage is bruised.”  
“The daughter’s about the same,” a second nurse replied, “minus the blow to the head.”  
Both bodies were rolled into a large room to be checked out at the same time. The first nurse, Angie, cut through your mother’s clothes, careful not to put pressure on the bruises. The second nurse, Amy, did the same with you. They stitched up your cuts and bandaged your wounds, hooking a breathing tube under your nose and keeping an eye on your heart monitor.  
Angie sighed sadly. “She didn’t make it. I’m calling it.”  
You were slipping in and out of consciousness while they worked on your mother. You heard her heart rate monitor flat line, but you didn’t even have the energy to cry. Your reaction would have to be delayed, and now the nurse would have to tell you what happened._

A tear slid down your cheek as you recalled what happened that night. Damn your father. His drunken abuse was what put you and your mother in the hospital, and him throwing her into a table was what killed her.  
Dragging the back of your hand across your eyes, you slid out of bed and shuffled softly towards the attached bathroom for a hot shower. After stripping down and stepping into the tub, you let the hot steam cascade down your body, enveloping you completely. You let more tears fall, figuring it would be better to cry now in the privacy of your shower than to risk crying later in the company of your friends.  
Of the team, only Wanda and Pietro knew what happened, because they were the ones that caught you crying about it a few months after the incident. Having been friends with Barbara, you’d stayed with her after your mother’s death, and met the Avengers through her. You then moved into Avengers Tower, often visiting Barb and the kids. You hadn’t told anyone besides Barbara, and you didn’t have any intentions to change that. It would just burden them, and you couldn’t get more than a few words out without bursting into tears.  
After Tony had given you a room, he helped you move your stuff in and you sat on your bed, holding a photo of you and your mother when you were a teenager. She was always your best friend, and she took every chance she could to get you away from your father. Those escapes never lasted more than a week, but those weeks were always the best.

Sighing softly, you turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, wrapping your favorite towel around your body. You sauntered back into your room to pick out some clothes, settling on grey denim shorts and a Desolation of Smaug tank top. After running a brush through your (h/l) (h/c) locks, you tied them up in a messy bun.  
You padded out of your room and down the hall to one of the main living rooms, the one usually used for movie marathons. You headed for the attached kitchen for coffee and toast.  
A smile formed on your lips upon discovering that coffee had already been brewed, saving you some time. You poured a cup and doctored it to your liking, dropping a couple slices of bread into the toaster. You took a seat at the counter and sipped your coffee as Pietro and Wanda came into view. They knew what today was and were careful not to mention it directly.  
“How are you?” Wanda inquired.  
“I’m okay,” you replied softly, smiling at their concern. They had sat with you and let you cry into their shoulders, promising that they’d always be there for you. They’d kept the promise thus far and you didn’t imagine that they’d ditch you any time soon.  
“Morning, Almost Birthday Girl!” Tony grinned, sauntering into the room. You bit back tears and sipped your coffee, offering no reply.  
Tony’s grin fell. “What’s wrong? You should be stoked!”  
“I’m gonna go read,” you said softly, taking your coffee and toast back to your room.  
Tony watched you go, looking at the twins with confusion and sadness. “What’s wrong with her?”  
The twins shared a look before looking back at Tony. “It’s not our place to say,” Wanda replied.  
“Please?” Tony pressed. “She’s been mopey for a week. What’s up?”  
Wanda sighed and sat down. “During this week last year, her father abused her and her mother so much that they had to go to the hospital.”  
“Her mother did not survive,” Pietro added.  
“Today is the anniversary of her death,” Wanda finished.  
“What a horrible way to spend your birthday,” Tony replied sadly. “What kinda stuff does she like?”  
“What do you mean?” Wanda replied, tilting her head.  
“You know – flowers, chocolate, jewelry. What stuff does she like? What makes her smile?”  
The twins shared a slightly happier look before replying. “She likes (f/flower),” Pietro replied.  
“And Ghirardelli chocolates,” Wanda added.  
“Thanks,” Tony smirked, waving goodbye to the duo before heading towards the elevator.

He made his way to the store, buying a bouquet of twelve (f/flowers) and three different bags of Ghirardelli chocolate squares and truffles. He also bought a “Happy Birthday” card that depicted a small German shepherd puppy on the cover.  
Once back at the Tower, he put the flowers into the prettiest vase Pepper could locate, arranged the chocolates decoratively on a serving plate, and wrote a small note inside the card.  
He headed to your room and gently kicked the door in lieu of knocking, due to his full hands.  
“Who is it?” you called.  
“Tony,” he called back.  
“Come in.”  
He pushed the door open with his foot and smiled softly at your surprised expression.  
“What’s all that?” you asked as he set the flowers and chocolates on your nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed you the card. Eying him carefully, you opened the card and read his note.  
Pietro and Wanda told me what happened last year. Don’t get mad at them – I asked. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I don’t want it to ruin your birthday forever. I hope these gifts and the promise that I will always be there for you might help you cope. You can always come to me with anything.  
Love, Tony.  
You looked up at him, tears of happiness prickling behind your eyes.  
Mistaking your tears for sadness, he began to panic. “Hey, no. Don’t cry! It’s okay. I can take it back if you want. I didn’t mean to-”  
He was cut off as you lunged forward and attacked him in a hug, crying softly into his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your hair. He kissed your head and rubbed your back soothingly, whispering apologies and sweet nothings into your ear.  
You pulled back as he pulled you into his lap, looking up to meet his eyes. “You did all of this for me?”  
“It’s not much,” he shrugged. “But yeah, I did. I don’t want you to be miserable anywhere near your birthday.”  
“It’s perfect,” you whispered, leaning against his chest. One of his hands cupped your cheek, tilting your face up to his. He pressed his lips to yours, tightening his other arm around your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close.  
“So what do you think?” he whispered against your lips. “Did I fix it?”  
You giggled, shifting so you were straddling his lap. “I could use some more distraction.”


	9. Iron Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a surprise for you

**Iron Woman**  
Request for Whatsername

 

You awoke with a smile and a yawn, stretching your arms above your head and pointing your toes. Your eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sunlight flooding the room from your slightly open curtains. You rolled over to Tony’s side of the bed, your smile morphing into a frown upon realizing that he wasn’t there. You sat up, wondering if he had wanted to get an early start on his latest project and if he was in the lab. The other, less likely, option was that he had woken up early to make you breakfast, as he did on special occasions like your birthday and anniversary. But as there was no scent of delicious food (which he often required assistance making because though he was a genius he couldn’t use the stove without burnt food being the end result) wafting through the air, you quickly gave up on that possibility.  
As you rose out of bed to fetch clothes for the day, because you had no intention of roaming the Tower in your bra and panties, a scrap of paper caught your eye. Reaching out to the nightstand on your side of the bed, you plucked the paper from where it lay folded on the tabletop. Sitting on the bed you unfolded it, revealing a message clearly written in Tony’s chicken scratch.  
_Morning babe  
Happy anniversary!  
I have a surprise for you in the lab. Meet me there when you get up._  
You set the note down and padded over to your dresser to pick out clothes. You weren’t sure whether to be touched that he had a plan for your anniversary or upset that he spent the better part of the morning in the lab. As you approached your dresser, you noticed another note sitting on top of it.  
_Wear something pretty. It’s a big day._  
Raising a brow and wondering what “big day” he had planned, you moved to your closet to pick out a white sundress decorated with cherries. It hugged your chest and the skirt flowed gently to your knees. It was Tony’s favorite of your dresses, having been a gift from him. You tied your hair up in a bun and applied a layer of mascara to your lashes before slipping on your sandals and leaving the room. You sauntered down the hall to the elevator, making your way to the lab.

A sigh left your lips as you looked around the obviously empty lab. You wondered if the note had been a trick or if he’d forgotten you were supposed to meet.  
You decided to wander around, taking advantage of the fact that Tony wasn’t in here to kick you out. He was a show off, but sometimes he got secretive, and when he was working too heavily on a project, he’d kick you out of the lab before you could worry about him. That, of course, only made you worry more, but you didn’t press the issue. He gave you alone time when you needed it – you figured you could do the same for him.  
Taking in the four different Marks he was working on, you found a note sitting atop a sheet that was clearly hiding a project. Fighting the urge to peek under it, you unfolded the paper.  
_Hey beautiful  
Don’t look under the sheet!  
Remember the day we met? In this very lab? I do too. Meet me where we spent our first anniversary._  
You couldn’t help but shake your head and smile. You weren’t sure what the end game was, but you understood the apparent scavenger hunt. You thought back, recalling your first anniversary.  
You’d told Tony that you didn’t want to do anything fancy, as he’d already spent enough money on you. Every single date involved going somewhere, whether it was out to dinner or a movie or roller skating. You agreed to let him get you a present, because you planned on getting him one and you knew he loved to spoil you.  
It had taken some convincing, but he agreed to spend the evening lounging on the couch, watching your favorite movies. He insisted on only your movies, but as it was his anniversary too, you opted to alternate between both of your favorites. You spent the night cuddled on the couch with bags of popcorn and gummy bears and bottles of soda and wine coolers, exchanging kisses whenever a romantic scene came on the movie.  
You headed back to the elevator to go to the main lounge room of the Tower.

Once there you found, yet again, an empty room. A beautiful vase sat atop the coffee table, filled with (f/flowers). It had also taken Tony some time to learn that roses weren’t the only romantic flower in the world, and more often than not he bought (f/flowers) instead.  
You simply rolled your eyes upon finding another note. Plopping down on the couch, you flipped it open.  
_Don’t get mad babe. One more clue.  
First kiss._  
You grinned as you recalled the memory.  
You’d gone for a walk after your first date, ending up at the park a few blocks away. It had been a chilly night and you hadn’t brought a jacket, so before you could even stutter out that you were cold, his jacket was draped across your shoulders. You’d smiled sweetly at him, and he’d wondered how he’d managed to go so long without making a move. Everyone, including himself, had expected him to put the moves on you from the get-go, but he didn’t. He restrained himself – willingly. Something about you, and his growing feelings for you, made him want to take his time, to woo you, to treat you right.  
You’d sat down on a bench beneath an apple tree, looking out at the lake that sat at the bottom of a grassy hill. His arm soon followed his jacket, wrapping securely around your shoulders. You’d blushed but leaned against him, sighing softly at his warmth. You’d just closed your eyes when his other hand gently hooked under your chin, tilting your head up. You opened your eyes to look up at him, widening when you realized how close he was. He leaned down, eyes closed, nose brushing against yours. Your own eyes fluttered shut as you closed the distance, claiming his lips. His arms wrapped warmly around you, pulling you close to his chest. Your hands rested there, gently fisting in his shirt. As he pulled away, he asked you to be his girlfriend, and you’d immediately agreed.

You were nearly bouncing as you reached the park. It was almost evening now, almost time for sunset. You sat on that same bench and looked around, half-expecting another note instead of your boyfriend. You were surprised to see a familiar figure walking towards you.  
“What’s this all about?” you asked, smiling as he handed you a bouquet of (f/flowers). He sat beside you, shrugging off his jacket and wrapping it around you. You smiled gratefully as a breeze swept through the air.  
“I wanted to do something really special for our anniversary,” he began, his hand disappearing into his pants pocket. “You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you.”  
Just as you were about to tell him that he already had, he removed himself from the bench and knelt in front of you. He took your hands in his, pulling the other from his pocket. Gently grasped in his hand was a small velvet box, and your mind raced.  
“I made this with our DNA,” he explained. “I took strands of hair out of your brush and melded them into a (f/gemstone).” Opening the box revealed a beautiful ring, a (f/gemstone) attached to a silver band. “I’ve loved you since I met you. When we first went out, I knew you were it for me. I was afraid that you’d leave, find someone else, but you’re still with me. I have the entire world right in front of me, and I never want to let you go. So I ask; (y/n), will you marry me?”  
“Tony…” you breathed before launching yourself at him. He laughed as his back hit the grass, his arms wrapping around you to keep you above him. Grasping his face in your hands, you pressed your lips to his, happy tears welling up in your eyes.  
“Yes!” you cried with a giggle. “A thousand times, yes!”  
He slid the ring onto your finger before bringing your face back to his.

Once back at the Tower, you prepared to go to bed. You thought back on the day’s events and one question hadn’t been answered.  
“Hey, Tony?” you called as you brushed your hair.  
“Yes, babe?”  
“What’s under the sheet in the lab?”  
After a moment of silence, you turned to see his reaction, which was a simple smile.  
“I’ll show you.”  
He led you to the lab and told you to close your eyes. You did so reluctantly, bouncing slightly on the balls of your feet.  
“Okay,” he said. “Open.”  
Sitting where the sheet had been was a (f/c) Iron Man-styled helmet. Brows furrowing in confusion and mouth slightly agape, you turned to your billionaire boyfriend.  
He grinned. “I made it for you. It’s not done yet, but it’s being built to your measurements. It’ll have all the strength and resilience and power as my newest suit.”  
“You’re making me a suit?” you breathed, looking up at him in awe. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing a kiss to your head.  
“It’ll come at your call, just like mine. I want you to be safe if I’m ever not here. I want to do everything I can to protect you.”  
Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him down to your height and pressed your lips to his. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, babe.”


	10. The Lady Loves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony saves you

**The Lady Loves Me**  
Request for Kim Obrasky

 

You’d learned to be cautious around men. You’d been burned many times over the years, so you never trusted easily. Too many people, friends and family and lovers alike, had taken your love and trust and smashed it into the ground, stomping on it with heavy duty boots. You decided at a rather young age that people couldn’t be trusted.  
Unfortunately, you were only human, and you were still subject to feelings of longing and attraction. It got lonely sometimes, being a single assassin against the world. Sure, you had coworkers, fellow agents, but you never spent time with them outside of work. That was more dangerous than your day job. You couldn’t risk getting close to anyone. So that left you all alone, save for your pet pit bull terrier, Angel.  
You’d watch movies to distract yourself whenever your guard began to slip and you felt yourself being drawn to someone. You’d find a man attractive, either physically or because, for a moment, he was kind to you. But then you’d think of your ex-boyfriends and friends and the people you’d lost, and you’d remind yourself that you didn’t need them. You didn’t need people or relationships. It was just you and Angel, and that was fine with you.

Your current mission had you on edge. You were to find a way into Stark Tower and see how much information you could get to report back to SHIELD. Though you’d been an agent for many years, you hadn’t encountered any of the Avengers. You’d seen most of them in the news – Captain America’s long-running position as the world’s greatest hero, Thor’s latest Asgardian incident, Bruce Banner trying to cure the Other Guy, Tony Stark throwing a party.

Such a party was your cover tonight. Every single woman in New York was invited to Tony’s latest blowout. You were sent to sneak around and gather enough information on each of the Avengers.  
Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were curled, delicately framing your face. Your dress was (f/c) and hugged your curves deliciously. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt reached the floor. Your feet were strapped into three-inch heeled sandals, giving you a boost and keeping you from tripping over your dress. Your makeup was simple but elegant, making your (e/c) eyes pop and your lips shimmer.  
You waded through the crowds, your eyes scanning the rooms as you passed. The emergency dagger strapped to your thigh was easily concealed beneath the fabric of your dress. You preferred guns, but with a skin-tight outfit, it was hard to hide a handgun.  
You ran into a familiar redhead as you scanned the crowds. You offered her a polite nod before she began walking over to you. You leaned against the wall, deciding to take a moment to talk to her. You weren’t big on socializing with the other agents unless the mission required it.  
“Didn’t expect to see you here,” she commented dryly.  
“SHIELD sent me,” you shrugged. “You know their records on the Avengers Initiative are limited.”  
She nodded curtly. “We mostly covered Stark. He’s the easiest to get information on. He’s practically on every billboard.”  
You let out a chuckle and sipped your (f/drink). “They really want information on the blond alien. Thor, was it? Government agencies love aliens.”  
She nodded again, turning her head to see Tony headed your way. She gently nudged your side, causing you to turn your head. You let out a sigh as she chuckled and walked away, leaving you with the billionaire.  
“Hey there, gorgeous,” he greeted with a smirk. “I haven’t seen you before.”  
“I’m new in town,” you lied. “Thought a party sounded like fun.”  
You watched him look you up and down, taking in your curves and cleavage. “You’re welcome to stay.”  
“I don’t think I will,” you returned, turning on your heel and heading back to the bar.

He was more attracted to you than you realize. He asked all of his guests for any information on you, especially pressing Natasha. She swore that she didn’t know anything about you, but he didn’t believe her since he’d seen you two chatting.  
He didn’t understand why he was so interested. He thought about it time after time, recalling your beauty and your “shove off” attitude. Maybe it was because you didn’t throw yourself at him like all of his easy one-night-stands. You provided a challenge, and Tony Stark didn’t back down from a challenge.

When Loki’s threats finally became a reality and he sent the Chitauri raining down on New York, Director Fury called on all of the Avengers to help out. They all met at SHIELD headquarters to plan the battle. You were one of the agents sent to help the Avengers map out their plan.  
Natasha offered you a friendly nod when you and Agent Hill came into the room. Tony smirked at you, undressing you with his eyes as you sat down. You tried to ignore him as the meeting went on, but your resolve was weakening. He was quite attractive, and his persistence was kind of charming.  
When the meeting ended, you and Maria returned to your positions within SHIELD and the Avengers spread out to different parts of the battle field. You felt a presence looking over your shoulder as you returned to your desk, causing you to turn around with an annoyed sigh.  
“What is it, Stark?”  
“Just give me a chance.”  
“To do what?”  
“Let me take you out.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I really like you.” You swore you could see sincerity in his eyes, but in the back of your mind you reminded yourself to keep your guard up.  
“I don’t date guys like you,” you replied simply.  
“Why not?” he asked. “You don’t even know me.”  
“You’re a womanizer, Stark. You don’t date girls; you just sleep with them and then send them on their way. You’ve given me no reason to think I can trust you and I can’t waste my time on someone that I know is just going to hurt me.”  
His face fell like you just shot his dog. He opened his mouth to reply with Steve called his name from the doorway. He looked to the ground before turning around and heading out to the fight.

A couple of hours into the fight, SHIELD’s base was attacked. An entire wall, full of windows that looked out into the heart of the battle, was ripped away, leaving shattered glass and cracked brick in its wake. Agents screamed as monstrous aliens flew into the building, swallowing people whole. You ducked under your desk, hoping the monster wouldn’t be smart enough to sniff you out.  
You weren’t so lucky.  
A humanoid alien jumped off of its jet and flew into the room. He’d seen you dive under your desk and sought you out, pulling on your leg to expose you. You let out a groan and kicked him away, but to no avail. It had an iron grip on your ankle as it jumped back on its jet and rode back into the sky. You flew upside down as it carried you higher into the sky, ignoring your screams of terror.  
An unseen force shot at your captor, causing it to let you go. You immediately missed being a hostage as you began plummeting towards the cement below. Your screams were lost in the air that was sucked from your lungs. Just as you were about to smash into the pavement, a cold object broke your fall. You cracked open one eye and looked up to see Iron Man’s suit, his arms wrapped around your body protectively. He stood and set you on your feet, arms still resting loosely at your sides.  
You gasped for air, looking around the area. He’d flown you away from the main battle so you’d be safe when you landed. You looked up at him with a frazzled expression, still panting. “You saved my life.”  
His face mask slid up to reveal him smiling softly. “I told you, I like you.”  
You stared up at him, trying to catch your breath. “Thank you. I would have died if you hadn’t shot that Chitauri. I don’t think I could ever repay you.”  
His smile turned into a smirk. “A kiss would call it even.”  
Your wall instantly rebuilt itself. “No deal.”  
He let out an exasperated sigh. “Just one kiss. I’m not even asking for a date.”  
You looked at the ground, thinking it over. Even kissing a guy went against everything you’d set up for yourself. Was it worth it? He did save your life… You’d be road kill on the pavement if he hadn’t stopped that alien and caught your fall. Just one kiss…  
“Okay,” you whispered, looking back up at him. You stood on your tip toes – he was already taller than you, but in his suit you really had to reach. You placed your hands on his chest and puckered your lips, pressing them briefly to his lips. You pulled back before he could do anything else, though his iron hands remained on your hips.  
“Congratulations, Tony Stark,” you said with a small smirk. “You’ve cleared your reputation.”


	11. I Wish I Could Break Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic.

**I Wish I Could Break Your Heart**  
Request for Crown of Fire

 

_I wish I could break your heart  
I wish I could bring you down_

You watched with a heavy heart as Tony flirted with her, the girl that wasn’t you. You knew that watching would make the shattered pieces of your heart shatter even more, but you couldn’t look away. Part of you had to know what happened between them. Would he just flirt and walk away? Would they dance? Would she go back to his room for the night?

_Just for a second, teach you a lesson  
About being alone in the dark_

You’d loved the playboy for a long time, not that you could ever tell him. The rest of the team knew, and they were surprised you agreed to come to the party. They knew there would be girls, and they knew you knew there would be girls. Why would you agree to watch the love of your life kiss someone else?  
You’d been friends with the billionaire for a long time. You were almost as good of friends as he was with Pepper, their relationship only made stronger because they worked together. You were good friends with the redhead too, and even she knew of your feelings for the playboy.

_I wish I could make you cry  
So hard you can barely breathe_

Many a night, you cried yourself to sleep. You loved him so much, but you knew he would never feel the same. He had all of those pretty models to sleaze around with; why would he ever want to be with you? And he always seemed so happy when he came out of his room the next morning, like the love of his life was there.

_Maybe you just might know what it feels like  
To be me_

You wondered if he ever thought about you in that way. Nah, he couldn’t. You were just a friend, a teammate, part of the group. You weren’t special, not to him.

You liked to sing when you were alone. You would plug your iPod into your speakers and sing along to whatever song came out. You would often sit on your bed and write or draw or, if you were feeling emotional, look at old pictures.  
“ _The truth is that I never, ever wanna hurt you, baby_ ,” you sang softly as Cassadee Pope’s voice flooded your room. You were scribbling away in your journal, writing about all of your feelings for the billionaire and how they’d never be returned. “ _But it’d be nice to know that I could_.”  
Someone passed by your room with no intention of stopping until they heard your voice. They stopped and pressed their ear to the door, trying to listen. “ _Be strong enough to pull you under, throw you back a little under thunder, even though I never would_ …”  
Every day, the billionaire currently listening to you sing fell more and more in love with you. He didn’t think it was possible, but then you did something amazing, like this, and he felt himself fall harder.  
He tried to ignore it. He thought that sleeping around and distracting himself with easy girls would help him get over you. But none of them were good enough. You were much prettier than them, with good morals and high standards and an amazing personality. He had even tried to be with girls who reminded him of you, but that only made him feel worse, like he was cheating, even though he had no claim over you.  
He leaned against the door, careful not to make a sound and risk you stopping your song.  
“ _I wish I could crush your dreams, I wish I could turn back time_ ,” you continued, though your voice was cracking. Between the song, which you had always associated with the playboy, and the new entry in your journal, your emotions were taking over. “ _Boy, I’d lead you on, light the fuse, drop the bomb, just so I’d be the first to leave_.”  
As if you could ever hurt him like that. You liked to think you had it in you, but you were too kind, especially to him. You could never walk away.  
“ _Oh, I wish I could break, I wish I could break your heart_.”  
He wondered if the song was about him as he eavesdropped outside your door. You sounded upset as you sang… was that his fault? Had he hurt you somehow? What had he done?  
By the time the song finished, Natasha walked around the corner and caught Tony outside your door. As he raised his hands in surrender and tried to think of an excuse, she just smiled knowingly. About a month back, Tony had confessed his feelings to the redhead. She constantly told him to confess them to you, but he always found some reason not to.  
She jerked her head towards your door with a pointed expression. Tony shook his head in reply, causing Natasha to sigh loudly. You paused your music, but they hadn’t noticed the lack of sound.  
“Go talk to her,” Natasha stated.  
“I can’t,” Tony argued.  
“Why not?” she countered, placing her hands on her hips.  
He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. “I just can’t.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been pining for months, Tony. Go talk to her. I’m sure it would go over well.”  
“Why would it, Nat?” Tony reasoned. “For months I’ve been sleeping around with every girl that comes to my parties and I’ve been ignoring her for no good reason. Why in the world would she choose to listen to me?”  
Your eyes widened as you listened to the conversation. You slowly slid off your bed and padded softly towards the door to hear them better.  
“You never know,” Nat replied, not wanting to give up your secret. “I’m sure she’d appreciate a reason for you ignoring her. You two used to be best friends and now you hardly talk. I bet she’d want to know why.”  
“I can’t tell her why,” Tony sighed. “She wouldn’t believe me, anyway. Would you believe me if I told you I was in love with you after spending months of spending time with everyone except you?”  
You stifled a gasp, not wanting them to hear you.  
“It would make sense to me,” the redhead replied calmly. “A lot of people try to cut ties when things get too serious. You’re that type of person. Cutting someone out of your life because you’re afraid of loving them makes sense.”  
You decided you should be part of the conversation. You took a break and opened your door, causing Natasha to smirk and Tony to pale.  
“Hey, (y/n),” he greeted awkwardly. “How much of that did you hear?”  
You stared up at him. “Are you really in love with me?”  
He turned to Natasha to save him, but she was sauntering away, leaving him alone with you. He turned back to you and let out a sigh. “Yeah, I am.”  
“And that’s why you’ve been ignoring me?” you continued. “That’s why there have been extra girls in the Tower?”  
He nodded. “It was cowardly, I know. But I didn’t think I had a chance with you, and I didn’t think you’d believe that I love you after how I’ve been acting.”  
You smiled softly and stepped forward, wrapping your arms around his waist. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”  
He was surprised by your actions but he reacted immediately, reaching one hand up to hold the back of your head. He leaned down and, tangling his fingers in your hair, pressed his lips to yours. You responded passionately, your hands fisting in his shirt and pulling him closer by his waist.  
“No more slutty girls,” you stated, looking up at him.  
He chuckled, kissing your nose. “I promise. You’re the only woman for me from now on.”


	12. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony becomes your big brother

**Ohana Means Family**  
Request for Nameless

 

You had always been a bit of a loner. The orphanage wasn’t the friendliest of places. The other children were nice to you, and you played with them now and then, but you didn’t like to socialize much. You mostly kept to yourself, writing in your program-issued journal or drawing out your feelings.  
You were sixteen years old. Two more years and you’d be able to move out on your own. Of course, you had nowhere to go. The house you were born in was burned to the ground, having taken your parents with it. They had barely gotten you out before the flames engulfed everything else.  
You were dying to leave. When you became a teenager, you learned to deal with the harshness of the orphanage. You didn’t let the counselors treat you too badly. They didn’t much like children for people who devoted their lives to orphans. You had managed to deflect their harsh words and attitudes, retreating to your room as soon as they’d let you, so you could get lost in your journal and sketchbook and mystery stories.

Tony Stark was feeling lonely. For a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, he was feeling particularly out of character. Pepper was a wonderful assistant, and Tony had plenty of fans, but he wanted more. He wanted a connection. Pepper teased him that he needed a serious girlfriend instead of a string of one night stands, but that didn’t sound right either.  
He discussed his emptiness with Bruce while they were working on a project.  
“Why don’t you join the Big Brother program?” the doctor suggested, carefully pouring substances into a beaker.  
Tony titled his head. “Big Brother program?”  
“It’s a program for needy children; kids in foster care or orphanages,” Bruce explained. “People sign up to be a surrogate big brother or sister to kids who don’t have family or whose family doesn’t have time for them. You could sign up and play Big Brother to a child.”  
Tony thought on the idea as they finished their project. He decided he'd do some research on the program later.

The orphanage was pleasantly surprised when billionaire Tony Stark arrived, interested in the Big Brother program. It was a volunteer organization, but he shoveled out a bundle of cash to donate to the orphanage. He hoped they’d be able to get better food and furniture for the children.  
All of the kids were in the rec room, minding their own business. You sat in the corner, reading a book. You could faintly hear the other kids, young and old, yelling and running about, but you weren’t paying attention.  
“Which child would you like?” the owner asked with fake friendliness. “I’m sure any of them would love to be Big Brothered by Tony Stark.”  
He looked around. They all seemed loud and annoying. He caught sight of a certain (h/c) haired girl in the corner and nodded. “What about her?”  
“She’s a problem child,” the owner snorted. “She’s always been defiant and rude. You don’t want her.”  
Tony stared her down. “I’m the Big Brother and I donated a nice chunk of change to your institute. I choose her.”  
The owner scoffed and went to get the paperwork to sign you out for the time being. Tony sauntered up to you, hands in his pockets and sunglasses sitting atop his head.  
“Hey there,” he greeted.  
Hearing a voice outside of your head, you looked up to find an average-height man standing before you. “Who are you?”  
He raised a brow in surprise. “You don’t recognize me?”  
You shook your head. “Are you famous or something?”  
He offered a hand. “Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.”  
You shook his hand with a blank expression. “Is that what you’re famous for?”  
He frowned. “How do you not know who I am?”  
You shrugged. “We don’t have TV or anything. I have no idea what’s going on outside the institute.”  
“What’s your name?” he asked, changing the subject.  
“(y/n),” you replied, closing your book. “What are you doing here, Tony Stark?”  
“Just Tony, please,” he replied. “I’m joining the Big Brother program, and I thought you’d make a cool sister.”  
Your eyes widened slightly. “You… You want to hang out with me?”  
He nodded simply. The owner padded over with the paperwork, ready to let you go. All she needed was Tony’s signature. She handed him the clipboard holding the application and a pen, watching you with disgust in her eyes as he signed.  
He beamed at you and offered you an arm. You could see the other kids watching with interest as you accepted it. No one expected you to be chosen. After all, you’d been here for sixteen years without any visits or any chance of adoption. Why would you suddenly be special?

He led you out to his sleek black Mustang and opened the passenger door. You slowly slid in and buckled your seatbelt.  
“Why did you choose me?” you asked when he got in.  
“You seemed cool,” he shrugged. “I’ve never been a Big Brother, biologically or through the program.”  
“The others don’t really like me,” you murmured.  
“I gathered that much,” he nodded. “The lady running the place said you were a problem child.”  
You scoffed. “Because I was the only one that stood up to her when she tried to put me down. She’s an awful person. She doesn’t care when someone gets sick or hurt. She’s only nice to us when her supervisors visit.”  
“I got that impression,” he replied.

He drove you back to the Tower and gave you a tour. Though you were brand new to the outside world and didn’t know where anything was, you’d never felt more welcome. The other Avengers came by later that day to meet you, and they were all very friendly. You liked Thor. He was very entertaining, with his loud voice and active personality. Natasha seemed kind of harsh but she had a soft side. Clint was very funny. Steve was sweet to you, offering to make you food. Bruce smiled knowingly when Tony introduced you. You later learned that it had been Bruce’s idea.  
Tony suggested a movie night in the party room to celebrate your arrival. You didn’t know how long he would want to be your Big Brother, but you were going to soak in every minute. He took a list of your favorite movies, though you hadn’t seen many. There was only one TV in the orphanage, in the rec room, and you only had a movie night once a week. It was usually the same movie, The Incredibles, so you hadn’t seen many. (1)  
Everyone fell asleep while your eyes were glued to the screen. You had already watched The Lion King, Lilo and Stitch, and Princess and the Frog. You were now watching 101 Dalmatians. Tony had decided to start with Disney movies. He figured he could introduce you to the big guns like Star Wars and Lord of the Rings another time.  
You were subconsciously leaning into Tony’s side as you watched Cruella’s henchmen kidnap the innocent puppies. Your brows furrowed in concern as you wondered how one woman could be so cruel. He watched your face with amusement. He’d never watched someone watch Disney for the first time.  
When the movie finally ended, you stared off into space. You knew you would have to go back to the orphanage… but you couldn’t. You couldn’t leave. You had just met these people, but they had been more like family than you could ever hope. You couldn’t handle going back to the institute.  
“Hey, (y/n),” Tony began. You turned and looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.  
“I was thinking… I know we just met and all, but you don’t seem to really like the orphanage.”  
You shook your head. “It’s an awful place.”  
“What if… I adopted you?”  
You stared up at him, a small gasp on your lips. “You want to adopt me?”  
He nodded. “I know you’ll be an adult in a couple of years, but I can adopt you until then. I could get you an apartment when you turn eighteen. You wouldn’t have to stay with me forever-”  
You launched at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your head buried into his chest as tears flowed from your eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping his arms around your back. “What did I say?”  
You shook your head, pulling back enough to wipe your eyes. “I never thought I’d have a family. I thought… I figured that once I turned eighteen, I’d just live on the streets.”  
“I really like you, kid. I want to keep you,” he said, brushing some hair out of your face. “Do you remember the movie we watched earlier? Lilo and Stitch?”  
You nodded.  
He smiled. “Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind.”  
“Or forgotten,” you added with a small smile. He pulled you into a hug, letting you fall asleep against his chest.

 

(1) When I was in foster care, every day that I didn’t have school I went to this all-day program at the science center. Every day we watched a movie and though we had a choice between like five, the kids always chose The Incredibles. It’s really annoying.


	13. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brainwashes you

**Control**  
Request for Firestar1218

 

Even with SHIELD warnings and Thor coming back to Earth, you couldn’t believe the stories about Loki until you saw him. You had been in the crowd in Germany when he took over, forcing everyone to kneel. You were visiting relatives and had decided to go for a walk when he just appeared, tapping his scepter on the ground and projecting himself across the square. You feared for your life until Captain America arrived with the cavalry, taking the apparent god hostage.  
You were friends with the Avengers, so you were in the loop for the most part about their recent battles. When you met Thor, he told you about Loki’s attack on New Mexico when he’d first met Jane. You thought he sounded like a monster and you never wanted to meet him. You knew that Thor coming back meant something bad was coming; something Earth wasn’t ready for.  
In all honesty, Loki terrified you. You were afraid of him when you first met, though it wasn’t direct. When you saw him in person in SHIELD’s cell, he scared you more. He always grinned at you like he was a hungry wolf and you a lonely sheep. You decided to stick close to the Avengers for the remainder of his time on Earth, making sure you were never alone with the god.

You couldn’t believe Thor was so stupid when you learned how Loki got out. As soon as his escape was discovered, you were placed under direct orders to stay in the Tower. Tony wanted to keep you safe. You had been dating for several months now, and he was very protective – and possessive. Knowing that he cared for you, you agreed to stay. You wandered aimlessly around the Tower, trying not to worry when you heard the telltale sounds of crashing buildings or fiery explosions outside. You almost chewed through your lower lip in worry, deciding to retreat to the bar and pour yourself a drink.  
Relief flooded you when Tony sauntered in and commanded his suit to leave, but it was replaced by panic and concern when Loki sauntered in.  
“Want a drink? I’m having one,” Tony stated. “Looks like my girl’s got the right idea.”  
He may have missed the mischievous glint in the god’s eye when Tony spoke, but you certainly didn’t. His predatory stare turned into one of cleverness and planning as he began walking towards you.  
“Hey, no,” Tony said, trying to stand between you. “You leave her alone. She’s not part of this.”  
“Oh, but she is,” Loki grinned. He stepped closer to you, staff raised. The blue orb was glowing with power. You stepped back until you hit the wall of half-empty booze bottles. Your eyes darted between the glimmering chrome blades and Loki’s glistening eyes. Your heart pounded in your chest as he cornered you. He had one arm outstretched, palm out, using his magic to keep Tony at bay. The billionaire screamed for you, telling you to run, but you were trapped. You were mesmerized by the glowing staff.  
His grin widening, Loki pressed the tip of one blade against your chest. You froze, thinking this was it. Just a little further and that blade would pierce your heart and kill you.  
He only pressed enough for the blue light to flash around you. Your eyes flashed from their usual sparkly (e/c) to icy blue. Tony mumbled his protests as he began backing away. He knew what those eyes meant.  
Loki stepped back, waiting for you to settle. You blinked a few times before looking up at him. “What can I do for you?”  
The god turned, aiming his staff at Tony. “Attack.”  
You let out a growl and charged at the billionaire. He ducked and jumped to the side, out of the way. You ran behind the bar and grabbed an empty bottle before charging again. You swung the bottle, hitting his shoulder. The bottle shattered as he fell, clutching the gash you created. He let out a yell but didn’t fight back. He knew this wasn’t you.  
“Very good,” Loki smiled, watching the battle. He was so lost in watching your attacks that he didn’t see Thor breaking through the window. The younger god hollered in surprise as he was tackled. Tony tried to see what was going on, but you were focused on him. Your hands grasped at his throat. His arms were longer than yours, so he was able to hold you just far enough away to avoid injury.  
“Lady (y/n)!” Thor yelled. He gripped your shoulders and tore you away from the billionaire. “What are you doing?”  
“She’s under Loki’s spell,” Tony gasped, still holding his shoulder. “He told her to attack, so she did.”  
“We must break it,” Thor stated. He’d knocked Loki unconscious with Mjolnir, so now he was focused on you. “How did the Hawk break the spell?”  
“Natasha knocked him unconscious,” Tony replied. He looked at you, being held back by Thor’s large hands. “I can’t do that to her.”  
“You won’t do anything to me,” you growled. “Loki will kill you.”  
Tony stood in front of you, trusting the blond to be able to hold you still. You struggled against his hold until Tony placed a gentle hand on your cheek. You felt a spark as you gazed into his familiar chocolate eyes.  
“This isn’t you, babe,” he whispered, sadness in his eyes. You could tell he didn’t want to hurt you. “Look at me. Remember me? Tony? Your boyfriend? We’ve been dating for months. We’re in love. You made me want to be a better man, to stop having one night stands and finally settle down. We had plans. We were going to get married one day, have a child, start a family. Remember that? We can’t do that if you kill me, babe. You have to break Loki’s spell. He’s just using you. He’s taken control of you so he can try and hurt us. Focus on me. Remember me. Break the spell.”  
You let out a gasp and shook your head, looked down at the ground. The blue in your eyes faded back to (e/c) when you looked back up at the brunette. “Tony?”  
He grinned and held your hands in his. “It’s me, babe.”  
Thor let you go and you threw your arms around Tony’s neck. You buried your face in his chest before he hissed in pain. Pulling back, you saw the gash you’d left just below his neck.  
“I’m so sorry…” you whispered, trying to pull away. He replied by pulling you even closer, tucking your head into his neck on the other side.  
“Don’t even,” he replied, pressing a kiss to your head. “You’re back now. That’s all that matters.”


	14. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony fight over you

**Girlfriend**  
Request for Tennis*neko  
A/N: The request was for Steve and Tony to fight over you but I don’t think you specified who the reader should end up with. I chose Tony because he doesn’t have nearly as many stories as Steve.

There was no denying that you were a catch. With your flowing (h/c) locks, sparkling (e/c) eyes, and smooth (s/t) skin, you could have easily been a model if you were only an inch taller.  
You never took advantage of your looks. You never used your enticing traits to get favors, though men and women alike were constantly offering favors and throwing themselves at you. You would smile shyly and thank them sweetly, accepting their assistance and politely turning them down. They never minded being turned down, either. The fact that you spoke to them was enough.  
You had a bubbly, friendly personality to go along with your supermodel appearance. You were never conceited or cocky. You knew you were pretty, so self-esteem wasn’t an issue, but you didn’t flaunt your traits. You wore clothes that accented your figure but nothing too revealing.  
Many men had taken advantage of your beauty. You had been in a few relationships where you thought it was true love, and it turned out that they were only interested in your smooth curves and ample chest. It broke your heart to learn that they only cared about the outside, but you still wished them well and went on your merry way.  
You often considered becoming a lesbian, but you just didn’t see women that way. You could appreciate a beautiful woman and tell her so, but you didn’t see yourself kissing or cuddling one. You took a break from dating, worried that all men were as bad as the ones you had dated, that all of them were only interested in your good looks and not your enticing personality.  
You met the Avengers when Steve saved you from a drunkard on the street. He had seen you walk by in your tank top and skinny jeans and decided to take advantage. He grabbed your wrist and spun you around, pinning you to a dumpster. You begged him to let you go, crying out for help. He simply grinned and leaned in close. You cringed as you smelled the alcohol all over him. When he moved to kiss you, he was suddenly jerked away. You ran a few feet away before turning back, hoping to see your savior. Steve Rogers stood there, holding the guy by the collar. You couldn’t hear what he said, but the man nodded frantically and slumped away the second Steve let him go. The blond watched him go before turning and walking over to you.  
“Are you alright, ma’am?” he asked like a gentleman.  
“Fine,” you nodded, curling your arms into your chest. “Thank you.”  
He smiled. “Men should never corner women like that. Women aren’t objects.”  
“Tell that to all my exes,” you sighed.

He led you to the Tower, offering you dinner. You met the rest of the Avengers, deciding that they were nice enough. Tony eyeballed you like most men did, but you ignored him. He was certainly attractive, but you knew his reputation. He liked to bring home a different girl every night, and you refused to be one of his numbers.  
You got along with Bruce and Natasha. Bruce was sweet and placid and didn’t seem to notice that you were supermodel pretty. Natasha appreciated having another woman to hang around. Pepper and Maria came over once in a while, as did Jane and Darcy, but they were different. Natasha knew you and her would get along.  
Though you had your own apartment, you spend most of your time at the Tower. The Avengers were the nicest people you’d met, and none of them ogled you like most people. You grew close to Steve after he saved you, though you felt save with all of them. You enjoyed spending time with each of them. Thor would tell you stories of Asgard and his brother. Bruce would let you watch his experiments. Natasha taught you self-defense so you’d be okay if you got cornered by a drunkard in an alley again. Clint told you mission stories. Steve watched old movies with you. Tony flirted and showed you his collection of Iron Man suits.

You became more and more attracted to the billionaire. You didn’t like his reputation, but since you’d known him, he didn’t seem to have a bad opinion of women. He respected him, despite his history of one night stands. He was a surprisingly good listener when you really needed someone to vent to. Who you vented to usually depended on what you were venting about. When you realized that you were harboring a crush on Tony, you went to Natasha, telling her how you met Steve and had a small crush on him as well.

“She wouldn’t date you, Spangles,” Tony stated, pouring himself a drink. “You’re too traditional. It’s boring.”  
“And you think she’d date you, Stark?” Steve countered. “With the way you treat women?”  
Tony scoffed. “I could easily woo (y/n). I’ve got way more charm than you do.”  
“I treat her like a lady,” Steve reminded, “not an object.”

“Go on a date with each of them,” Natasha suggested when you went to her with your plight. “Spend an evening alone, one-on-one. See who you connect with, who you really want to be with.”

Steve approached you first, wanting a chance to show you a proper gentleman before Tony got his greasy paws all over you. He asked you out for dinner and a movie; a traditional date. You were a little tired of traditional, but you agreed anyway. Maybe Steve would be worth it.  
Steve was wonderful. The date, however, was not. You really appreciated his chivalry, opening the door and pulling out your chair. He took you to a nice, quiet restaurant, telling you to order whatever you wanted. The food was good, and Steve made great company, but you didn’t feel exceptionally attracted to him.  
After the movie, he drove you back to the Tower. You’d given up your apartment, feeling safer with the team around. He walked to you to the guest room that Tony had offered.  
You smiled up at the soldier. “Tonight was good.”  
You could see his expression falter at your lack of enthusiasm, but he smiled sweetly anyway. He placed a hand on your cheek and leaned in, his nose brushing against yours. You hesitated before deciding that a goodnight kiss was the way to end a date, and it would tell you if you had a connection with the soldier.  
You stood on your toes, meeting him in the middle. You rested a hand on his chest as your lips collided. Your heart fell when you felt no spark. It was just a simple kiss.  
You pulled back with a small smile, wishing him goodnight before slipping inside your room.

The next day, Tony took you out for an afternoon on the town. You had lunch at an upscale restaurant. It was a little showy for your tastes, but it was nice. After that, he surprised you by taking you to the local amusement park. He remembered you mentioning that you always loved them as a child and that you hadn’t been in a while. Your entire face lit up as he led you inside, buying two day passes. He gestured to the park with one arm, telling you to choose any ride you liked.  
You approached the roller coaster first, holding his hand when the ride began moving. It was an impulse move; the height frightened and thrilled you in equal measure. He didn’t seem to mind; he even gripped your hand in return.  
After the roller coaster, you found your favorite ride. You bounced excitedly as you stood in line. Tony smiled at your excitement, glad that he was the cause. The competition with Steve was wiped from his mind as he watched pure joy light up your face. All he cared about was making you happy.  
After that ride, he offered you a snack. He led you to the long line of concession stands, letting you take your pick. You always had a fondness for snow cones, so you found the stand with the best flavor choices and stood in line. You were so excited about reliving your childhood that you didn’t mind Tony’s hands settling on your lower back.  
When the day was done and you were too tired to roam the park anymore, he drove you back to the Tower. You were too shy to let him carry you back to your room, as much as you didn’t want to walk. He kept a hand on your waist as he led you down the hall. You stopped just outside of your room as you had with Steve.  
You turned to face the billionaire, looking up at him with genuine happiness in your eyes. You saw the same emotion reflected in his, along with something more, something… loving. He leaned in and you wasted no time in meeting him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled his lips to yours. He smiled into the kiss, resting his hands on your hips. His lips felt like silk against yours, and your chest warmed at the feeling of having him so close.  
He pulled back for air, smiling down at you. “Did you enjoy today?”  
“It was incredible,” you replied.  
He smiled, pecking your lips again. “Be my girlfriend?”  
“Girlfriend?” you repeated teasingly. “Tony Stark has a girlfriend?”  
“I’d like to,” he replied.  
You pressed your forehead to his. “I would love to be your girlfriend.”


	15. Please Don't Leave Me

**Please Don’t Leave Me**  
Request for Guest  
A/N: With help from Shri Quinn.  
“I'm thinking a Tony story when the reader (me) is pregnant but not telling him because Tony told her that he didn't want kids right now. She then get into a accident like not eating enough because she is trying to hide the baby bump. And she is terrified Tony have cheated on her since she have pulled away for him after she found out she was pregnant.”

You sat on your bed where your best friend Pepper was waiting supportively. A small plastic stick was held in your hands, taking its sweet time to develop life-altering symbols. You stared at the small digital screen in shaking anticipation. Pepper reached out a hand to place on your shoulder in an attempt to steady you.  
Your horror-filled gaze lifted from the plastic test and turned to Pepper’s intrigued expression. Her eyes widened as she read your features before looking at the test screen to see for herself.  
“What am I going to do?” you asked, more yourself than her, barely above a whisper. You didn’t think you could speak any louder right now.  
“You have to tell Tony,” the strawberry blonde prompted, the hand on your shoulder sliding down to rub your back soothingly.  
“No!” you replied, shaking your head. “I can’t!”  
“(y/n), he’s the father,” she reasoned. “He deserves to know. You have to tell him.”  
You simply shook your head more. “I can’t. We’ve talked about it before, Pep. He doesn’t want children. You know how he is. He didn’t even want to be tied down until we started dating.”  
“And look where you are now, two years later,” she countered. “Just talk to him. It’ll be fine.”  
“What if he leaves me?” you asked in a broken voice, tears brimming in your eyes. “What if I’m not worth the trouble of having a child and he breaks up with me?”  
“That’s not going to happen,” she said, shaking her own head. “Tony’s a lot of things, but he would never run out on you. Even if you broke up for other reasons, he would still be there for the baby.”  
“He doesn’t want kids,” you repeated. “He won’t want this one.”  
“I’ll talk to him, then,” she offered.  
“No!” you argued. “He can’t know.”  
“Unless you get an abortion, he’ll find out eventually.”  
You stared back down at the test that was still held in your shaking hands. She let out a soft sigh and continued rubbing your back, resting her head on your shoulder.

Stress and anxiety took over your entire being over the next couple of months. You could hardly eat or sleep, so when the morning sickness hit, it was mostly dry heaving, and throwing up whatever you’d drank until that point. You were weak and weary, barely able to walk most days. Pepper had seen you consistently and tried to get you to eat, but you either pushed it away or threw it back up. She knew what you were doing. You didn’t want the baby. In the back of your mind, you thought that maybe you could hide the baby weight by not eating.  
It hadn’t worked very well. You were now three months along, and all of your limbs shrank, but not your belly. Your arms and legs were unhealthily thin, but you had a small baby bump. You had hardly seen Tony since you got pregnant, though he still didn’t know. His lack of attendance at your apartment was frightening. Maybe he really was leaving you. Was it even worth telling him about the baby? He would probably just leave anyway.

When Tony finally came around, he was shocked by your sickly appearance. He wondered why your belly stuck out more than the rest of you, but he was too worried about your wellbeing to consider the possible reasons. His concern mixed with anger and his face contorted as he yelled at you for being irresponsible.  
“What are you doing to yourself, (y/n)?!” he cried as he stood in the living room of your apartment. “Are you so co-dependent that you can’t function properly while I’m working?”  
Tears welled up in your eyes. “I haven’t seen you in months, Tony!” you countered. “I didn’t know if you were ever coming back! I really needed to talk to you but I could never reach you, and I was just so scared that we were done I couldn’t do anything but stress!”  
“How could you think I’d just up and leave you?” he asked, offended by the assumption.  
“What was I supposed to think?” you replied, sitting on the couch. Your head fell to your hands, your elbows resting on your knees. Sobs shook your body as tears poured down your face.  
Pepper, who had been in your room when Tony stormed in, came out to the living room to check on the situation.  
“Pep?” Tony greeted in confusion. “What are you doing here?”  
“I’ve been offering moral support,” she replied, sitting beside you on the couch. She ran a soothing hand up and down your back as Tony crossed his arms, awaiting an explanation.  
“Care to tell me why my girlfriend suddenly decided she could no longer take care of herself?” he demanded.  
“She’s pregnant, Tony,” Pepper said bluntly. Tony’s arms fell to his side as his jaw fell open.  
“She… What?” he turned to you, slowly stepping closer. He knelt down in front of you, resting a hand on your shaking knee. “Is that true, babe?”  
You nodded, still hiding your face. A gasp left your lips when strong arms encircled you, pulling you towards a warm chest.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked softly, stroking your hair with one hand.  
“Scared…” you sniffed, your nose buried in his neck.  
“Scared of what?” he asked. Realization dawned on him. “Is that why you thought I left you? You thought I’d leave because of this?”  
Pepper took your moment of silence to slip out the front door, leaving you two in private.  
You pulled back and wiped your eyes. “You said you didn’t want kids… I didn’t know what would happen if you knew…”  
“And that’s why you were so stressed…” he concluded. “I’m so sorry, (y/n). I would never leave you for something like that. I love you, I mean it. Even if things didn’t work out, I would still be there for you and the kid.”  
“Does that mean… you want the kid?” you asked, shyly looking up at him.  
He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “After we talked about it, I got to thinking. I’m not really father material, but I love you. I want a life with you, (y/n). I never want to be without you. So if you’re pregnant, and you want to keep it, then we’re having a baby.”  
A small smile played on your lips as you threw your arms around his neck. “Thank you,” you whispered.  
He held your face with one hand and shifted so that you were facing him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to yours. “Anything for you, babe.” He moved his hand to rest gently on your baby bump, and he could feel a faint kick from the being growing inside you. “And anything for my baby.”


	16. Big Brother

**Big Brother**  
Request for LivyChapman  
“Could you do one where the reader and Tony are brother and sister and focus on their brother sisterly bond, i don't mind what its about it could be about them pulling pranks on the others, maybe him comforting her over a break up or they could maybe work on one of Tonys projects.”

A lot of people didn’t get along with their siblings. You always heard stories from your friends about how their older brother was a jerk or their younger sister was a crybaby. You never understood such arguments. You rarely fought with your fraternal twin, Tony.  
He was older by twenty minutes, but that never mattered between the two of you. You got along in all aspects of your lives. You weren’t as interested in science and engineering as he was, but you liked to watch him work on projects and when you did, he would explain every step so you understood what he was doing.  
You also helped each other with homework. You shared classes all through elementary school and through most of middle and high school, so you sat together and worked together on group projects as well as sharing notes when it came to homework. He taught you everything he knew about math and science, which weren’t your better subjects, and you in turn helped him with history and English, which he often avoided.  
People often asked how you got along so well. You usually didn’t have an answer. You mused that perhaps it was because you were twins, so you had a stronger bond than most siblings. The myth that twins could sense how the other was feeling was true, at least for the two of you. It was easier to sense when you were together, but even in different rooms, you could tell when the other was upset. You could sense his happiness when he didn’t get rejected after asking a girl out, and he could sense your distress whenever the subject of midterms came up.  
You also mused that you had to be there for each other since your parents weren’t. Howard was always drinking or working, often going out of town for business trips. Maria of course always went with him, leaving you and Tony alone for days on end. It had scared you at first, since you and Tony were young the first time you were left alone, but he took very good care of you, and you grew to like having the house to yourselves.  
When you were young, you were afraid of thunderstorms. They seemed to occur every time your parents went out of town, so fear was immediately attached. You would curl under the blankets on your bed, shivering in fright and holding the covers tight around yourself. You could hear the thunder clapping in the sky, but not being able to see the pouring rain or flash of lightning made it a little better. Tony could easily sense your fear and would immediately run in to comfort you. He would sit on your bed and hold the lump of blankets that was in fact you, running his hand across your covered head. He would either tell you a fairy tale or sing your favorite song, distracting you until the storm let up. Once you calmed down enough to push the covers away, he would slip under them and hold you close, carding his fingers through your hair and promising you that he would take care of you forever.

You were seventeen now. You thought you had been dating the greatest guy, but he turned out to be a pig. Initially, he had taken you to the movies and out to coffee, always telling you how pretty you looked and always providing transportation. Tony was reluctant to let you go at first, because you were still his baby sister, but he agreed when you pointed out that he constantly went on dates that you didn’t approve of.  
You soon learned that your boyfriend’s offer to pick you up and drop you off were an excuse to get you alone. You rarely made it to the movie or coffee shop. Once you were in his car, he would drive halfway to the destination and pull over to the side of the road. He would then make a move, knowing you didn’t have a way out unless you wanted to walk home. He would hover over you, his hands on either side of your body in a successful attempt to make you feel trapped and helpless. Most of the time you got away by screaming, which either attracted the attention of a bystander who would come and save you, or he would just get so tired of your screaming that he would drive you home.  
You sat on your bed after your final failed date, sobbing into your palms. He had broken up with you because his car traps never went according to plan, and he decided you were no longer worth the trouble. You should have seen in coming, and wasn’t like you loved him, but breakups were still hard and you hadn’t had a lot of relationship luck.  
Tony knew you were upset when the front door slammed and your booted feet stomped up the stairs to your room. He waited a few minutes, knowing you liked your space, before going up and gently knocking on your door. When all he got in response was a heart-wrenching sob, he slowly opened the door, pausing in the doorway to see if you’d tell him to leave.  
While you sat crying into your hands, he padded into your room and sat beside you. He rested a hand on your back, rubbing soothing circles there. He knew what was wrong. He knew your boyfriend was bad news from day one. He just waited quietly until you were ready to tell him.  
“He didn’t care about me,” you murmured, dragging a hand across your eyes, smudging your makeup and tears.  
He nodded slowly, holding you against his chest. “I’m sorry, sis.”  
You curled into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around your torso, his head resting on yours.  
Breakups hurt, and most boys were jerks, but your brother was your best friend, and that was all that mattered.


	17. Infect Me With Your Love

Infect Me With Your Love  
Request for Kate Graffiti  
A/N: I was actually really excited about this. Succubi are one of my favorite mythical creatures. I made up the succubus knife so don’t question or argue.  
“Her father is human, but her mother was a succubus. She can switch back and forth from her human form to her demon form. She has dedicated her life to keep humans safe from demons like the ones that killed her mom. She saved Tony from another succubus. They keep in touch and slowly start to fall in love.”

You smiled down at your phone as you read the latest text from your kind-of boyfriend, Tony Stark. Everyone was surprised to learn that his sleazing around had ceased due to a new woman in his life. No one knew your name or face, because you’d told him that you weren’t ready to go public so he was careful to avoid the paparazzi.  
_From: Tony  
Almost there. See you soon babe._  
You’d met the billionaire about six months ago. A clan of succubi had come to New York, posing as beautiful women in order to lure weak-willed men to their will. As one of their kind, you knew how to fend them off. There was a special blade that would only hurt a woman’s succubus side, not her human form, and you had one.

_You were out for a walk when you saw a group of skimpily dressed women crowding around the billionaire. You recognized them instantly. Succubi could sense each other. You immediately ran forward, stopping a few feet away to make sure that their intentions were as low as you thought they were before you approached. Tony was interested in the attention at first, but he began losing interest when one woman dragged a three-inch razor-sharp nail down his collarbone.  
You shoved her away, earning a glare from the other three women. You dodged their punches and threw a few of your own, knocking two of the women unconscious. The other you stabbed in the ribs with your succubus knife. Tony looked at you wide-eyed as you grabbed his hand and dragged him away, running around a corner and down the sidewalk.  
“Who the Hell are you?” he asked when you stopped, panting softly.  
“(y/n),” you replied.  
“You stabbed her,” he noted, turning his head in the direction you’d run from.  
“Don’t worry about it,” you countered. “It’s a special blade. It won’t kill her, just slow her down.”  
“Will they come after us?” Tony asked, concern furrowing his brow.  
You shook your head. “By the time she heals and the other two wake up, they’ll give up looking for you and go after some other poor fool.”  
“What are they?” he asked, sauntering down the street, away from the creatures.  
“Succubi,” you replied simply. At his look of surprise, you let out a giggle.  
“Succubi are demons. We can take the shape of human girls-“  
“We?” he repeated.  
You looked down at your feet as you continued walking. “Yeah. I’m one of them too.”  
“But you saved me,” he noted.  
“Yeah,” you agreed. “I kind of dedicated my life to protecting people from them… from us.”  
“What do they do? Do they kill people?”  
You nodded. “They can arouse men just by looking at them and then they tease and taunt until the men can’t control themselves and then they suck out their energy which kills the men if they don’t stop soon enough.”  
Tony nodded slowly, trying to understand it all. He turned to look at you. “You don’t attack people?”  
“I try not to,” you replied.  
“How do you do that? Can you just turn off the arousing men part?”  
You chuckled softly. “I have more control over my human and demon halves than most succubi. I can stay human, so no matter how… excited a guy gets, as long as I don’t turn demon, he’ll be fine.”  
“What happens to the guy when you don’t attack?”  
You shrugged. “The arousal they get from encountering a succubus is strong and unavoidable. If not provoked, I’d imagine they’d find some girl to take their excitement out on, or just wait until it fades. The latter usually takes a while and is unpleasant. I imagine a succubus’ charms are keeping prostitutes in business. It’d be a great cover, and for the human prostitutes, all that unprovoked arousal has to go somewhere.”  
Tony let out a laugh and nodded again. “I like you. You’re funny.”  
A blush claimed your cheeks. “Thanks.”_

You smiled down at your phone and quickly tapped out a reply.  
_To: Tony  
I can’t wait!_

You and Tony hadn’t gone public yet, but you spent most of your time together. Time was mostly spent at your apartment, since fans and paparazzi liked to watch Stark Tower.  
You were planning to make Tony dinner. He was spending the night with you, and you knew he was tired from working on his latest project all week. You weren’t planning anything fancy, just barbecue steaks and baked potatoes. You knew Tony liked his meat, and you loved steak. You had a twelve pack of soda and a bottle of champagne waiting for his arrival.  
You were just taking the steaks off the grill when you heard the low rumble of Tony’s car pulling up outside your apartment. You chuckled softly when you saw he chose a more inconspicuous vehicle to deter his fans from following him. You were turning around to take the plate of steaks into your apartment when strong arms snaked around your waist and pulled you back against a warm chest.  
“Hey, babe,” he greeted huskily against your ear.  
A blush claimed your cheeks as you turned your head to press your lips to his cheek. “Hey you.”  
He followed you inside, immediately eying the champagne. “You got this for me?”  
You nodded. “Of course. This is all for you.”  
He then saw the potatoes sitting on the stove and the ears of corn-on-the-cob on the cutting board, in addition to the plate of steaks you were just setting on the table. “You did all of this for me?”  
You stood before him and draped your arms around his neck. “Of course I did.”  
“What for?” he asked, dipping his head to peck your lips.  
You smiled softly. “You deserve it. You’ve been working a lot and I know it’s been hard to avoid paparazzi lately. I thought you’d like a nice romantic dinner with champagne and maybe a movie.”  
His hands rested on your hips and he grinned, kissing you deeply. “I love that idea.”

After dinner, you were lounging on the couch, watching the end of The Fifth Element. Tony was lying on his back and you were on his chest, your arms on either side of him.  
You looked up at him, a fuzzy warmth in your belly and lust glazing over your eyes. He returned the glance and tilted his head, kissing your lips. You returned it immediately; passionately. You straightened your arms, hovering above Tony, your lips still connected. His arms wrapped around your waist, keeping your body against his.  
You weren’t paying attention to the shift in your back or your tailbone. Tony had just run his tongue across your lip, eliciting a soft moan from your throat. It wasn’t until his lips ceased movement with his hand resting on your butt that you opened your eyes and looked at him in question.  
“Tony?”  
“You have a tail,” he stated cautiously.  
Realization hit you. You’d never turned demon in front of Tony. You always managed to keep your forms in check, and your kissing hadn’t developed into something that couldn’t be controlled. You usually didn’t get a lot of time alone together between both of your busy lives.  
You lifted yourself and sat on the other end of the couch, fearing rejection. “You know I’m a succubus.”  
“Yeah,” he replied. “What’s with the tail- You have wings too?!”  
You bit your lip and turned your head, seeing that your dark grey bat-like wings had sprouted, curling in on themselves slightly. “Yes…”  
“How come I’ve never seen them?” he asked.  
“I can normally control my demon side. It’s just… when I get… excited… it’s harder to control. I can excite other people without changing but when it happens to me…”  
Soft hands grasped the sides of your face and warm lips were planted on yours. Your eyes slid closed as you leaned against him, lifting your hands to rest on his chest.  
“I like it,” he whispered against your lips. He leaned back, moving to lie down on the couch, bringing you down beside him.


	18. Daddy's Little Girl

**Daddy’s Little Girl**  
Request for littlewave500  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“I would like it to be a Dad Tony story, where the Reader is between 8 to 10 years old. She has been kidnapped by somebody. I don't know much else about the rest of the storyline only that the reader is scared but knows that her dad will come to rescue her.”

Being the child of a billionaire was fun. Hard at times, but fun.  
For one thing, having everything you ever dreamed of right in front of you was a great feeling. The downside, though, were the people who called you selfish and spoiled. You had to admit, you were spoiled, especially for a ten year old, but you were grateful for everything you had.  
You loved your father more than anything. Even if Tony was busy in the labs, he would push everything to the side to make time for you. He treasured you; you were his little girl, his everything.  
The times you disliked having a famous parent was when he threw his wild parties. Hundreds of people you didn't even know flooding into the tower. Your father would often find a beautiful woman and take her on his arm, keeping her all night. And when you awoke and went into your dad’s room the next morning, you would find the girl sprawled across the bed, Tony curled into her chest. You would silently back out, leaving them in peace, but you hated it.

It was at one of these grand parties your father began to worry about your safety.  
Before Tony could come and find you to make sure you were okay, a tall, thin blonde girl, obviously younger than him, walked up to him, twirling her hair. Tony was distracted, inadvertently pushing you from his mind as the beautiful woman chatted to him.  
Oh, how he would regret not looking for you.  
You sat in the corner, watching the people around you. You could see your dad dancing with a blonde girl across the room, his hands running up and down her waist, and you sighed.  
"Hey there," a raspy voice said, and you tensed as a tall, burly man sat beside you. He was covered in tattoos and had a nose piercing.  
"H-hi" you stuttered, looking down.  
"So you're (Y/N) Stark?" he asked with an evil grin. Before you could answer, a fist collided with your head and the world went black.

You whimpered as you backed into the corner, pressing into the cold concrete walls of the abandoned warehouse you’d been taken to. You had no idea where you were or why, but you had to believe that your father would notice your absence and come looking for you.  
Tears streaked down your cheeks as you wrapped your arms around your knees which you’d brought to your chest. The room was dimly lit and empty, the only furniture being a couple of metal chairs scattered around the area. You tried to shrink into your corner, wishing you were invisible so the scary men that kidnapped you would stop staring. Their beady eyes gazing absently at you made you wiggle uncomfortably, wishing they would just turn their heads.  
Daddy? you thought, looking up at the drab ceiling where a single dim light bulb was dangling on a cord. Please come find me…

“Calm down, Tony,” Steve stated, following the pacing genius around the Tower.  
“Calm down?!” the billionaire cried out. “How the Hell can I calm down when my daughter is missing??”  
“We’ll find her,” Natasha promised. “Don’t you have some way to track her?”  
“Well, it’s not like I put a chip in her head,” Tony replied, deadpanning. “There is a chip in her cell phone but we don’t know if it’s with her.”  
“She’s ten and she has a cell phone?” Steve asked incredulously.  
“It’s mostly for security,” Tony explained, pulling out his own phone and turning on the GPS. “It has games on it to keep her entertained when I’m busy and she knows to only use it in emergencies, when she has no other way of contacting me.”  
“Do you think her kidnapper would know about her phone?” Bruce asked.  
“Let’s track it and find out,” Tony replied as a red dot appeared on the map on his screen and the phone made a beeping noise. Natasha borrowed one of SHIELD’s vehicles and she, Tony, Steve, and Clint set out to follow your phone’s tracking device.

You could hear your kidnappers talking in the corner in hushed tones. You couldn’t hear the words, but you noticed how they constantly glanced at you, and you noticed the irritated expressions on their faces. It worried you how much they were talking where you couldn’t hear. Given the kinds of things they were willing to say in front of you- threats to your wellbeing as well as your father’s, the lies they were planning to feed your father in exchange for ransom, the horrible plans that their boss had for you and Tony- you were frightened to think about what they were keeping from you.  
The low rumble of a car pulling up outside caught their attention as well as yours. They went rigid and looked at each other, making you wonder who was outside. Was it their awful boss? Had he come for you? Why were they so petrified by a car pulling up?  
A loud bang sounded against the large steel door, and it dented in several places before busting open. The two men jumped back, angry at the intruders. You couldn’t see who it was from where you sat, and you didn’t feel like crawling closer to check it out. You didn’t know if they were friend or foe – just that your kidnappers were unprepared.  
“Where is she?” a familiar voice growled. Your spirits lifted when your father’s profile came into view as he stepped further into the room.  
“Where’s who?” one of the men replied with a grin. “I’m afraid we don’t know who you’re talking about.”  
You saw Steve run up to the man, holding the edge of his shield to the man’s neck. Natasha sneaked up behind the other one, clonking him on the back of the head with the butt of her gun. He fell unconscious and you could swear you heard the first man gulp as he looked between the four heroes that had come for you. Tony looked around the room, keeping an eye out for any cubbies or trapdoors. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath when he spotted you in the corner. Clint aimed an arrow at your kidnapper’s head while Tony jogged over to you, pulling you against his chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, lifting you into his arms. You wrapped yours around his neck and your legs around his waist, burying your face into his shoulder.  
“Daddy…” you whispered brokenly. The fear of never seeing your father again overwhelmed you and tears sprang to your eyes. You curled as tightly into his chest as you could while he carried you outside, leaving his teammates to deal with your kidnappers.  
He sat in the back seat of the SHIELD car, holding you on his lap. He whispered apologies repeatedly as he gently rocked you back and forth, carding his fingers through your hair.  
“It’s okay, Daddy,” you told him, your tears finally fading and your breath returning to normal. “You’re here now.”  
He nodded, squeezing you gently. “And I’m never letting you go again.”


	19. Nerds in Love

**Nerds in Love**  
Request for Lala Fangular (Guest)  
A/N: The request was made before my anti-guest policy was made.  
Co-written by Tatsuki Vermillion  
“Could I please request hella flirty reader x equal hella flirty Tony? Like, full of innuendo and flirting on both sides. Where the reader becomes an Avenger for being really good with computers.”

Tony smirked as he leaned over your shoulder. Glancing at your laptop, he noticed you were using Internet Explorer instead of Chrome. He chuckled.  
“What’s so funny?” you asked, not looking up from your work.  
“Just thinking,” he replied, twirling a strand of your (y/n) hair around his finger. “You still use Internet Explorer?”  
You giggled, batting your lashes at him. “We’ve been together since I was a child. Of course I do!”  
Tony hummed, lowering his head so he could whisper in your ear. “You must like it nice and slow, then.”  
You didn’t let him catch you off guard. Rather than blush and giggle like a schoolgirl, you smirked and turned your head, nearly catching his lips since he was still so close. “Nah, I’m more of a rough-and-tumble kind of girl.”   
He grinned before barking out a laugh and standing up, leaving you to your work. You watched him go before turning back to your laptop. You didn’t have any work to do today, since you’d completed everything early, so you were just messing around on the internet and chatting in forums.  
You thought about Tony’s attitude. He always flirted, always ready to twirl your hair or smack your butt, with a cheesy-one liner as his defense. You loved it, and you gave as good as you got. You only wished it meant as much to him as it did to you. You were sure he was just playing, glad that there was finally a woman in the tower that wouldn’t slap him for being so forward. You would take what you could get, you supposed. Even if it didn’t mean anything, it was a fun relationship to have with the playboy.

A few days later, you were feeling fancy. You put on a (f/c) sundress and tired your hair into a ponytail. You knew the guys would question it, because you hardly wore dresses, but they had to learn to understand that you were a woman and had all kinds of different clothes in your closet.  
You sauntered into the kitchen where Tony was making coffee. You bid him good morning and were fully aware of him staring at you as you poured your own cup. You pulled the creamer from the fridge and the sugar from the cupboard and doctored your coffee before turning to look at the billionaire.  
“You know,” he said with a smirk, and you knew something was coming, “that dress would look great on my bedroom floor.”  
“What, it doesn’t look good on me?” you countered with a fake pout, sipping your coffee. He smirked and reached for the creamer that you’d left on the counter, his arm stretching past you and locking you between himself and the fridge.  
“Everything looks good on you,” he replied huskily, leaning in close. “So does nothing.”

Later that day, you found him lying on the couch in the living room. When you sauntered past, you got an idea and approached him.   
“Hey, Tony?”  
“Yeah?” he replied, his eyes closed and an arm draped over them as he whined about being tired.  
“Do you sleep on your stomach?” you asked.  
He opened his eyes and quirked a brow at you. “No, why?”  
You straddled his lap and rested your hands on his abdomen, nibbling your lip as you looked at him. “Can I?”  
He let out a laugh and reached his hands out to grasp at your hips. You tried to ignore the fluttering in your belly, reminding yourself that this was friendly flirting and meant nothing. He then let out a yawn, revealing how tired he actually was.  
“You should go to bed,” you advised.  
“I love my bed,” he replied with a nod, then looking at you with a smirk. “But I’d rather be in yours.”  
It was your turn to laugh as you reluctantly slid off of him, leaving him on the couch by himself.

It was a rare moment when you didn’t guard your laptop with your life, but it did happen. Sometimes when you left in a rush, you would leave it unlocked or propped open or in a common area where anyone could saunter up and look at its contents. The boys knew better than to intentionally go snooping through your files. You would find out if a single icon had been clicked without your permission, and you weren’t kind to the perpetrators.  
Today hadn’t been a rush, but you had left your laptop in the kitchen when you went to take a shower. Nat came in with Pepper talking about Girls Night and instructing you to get ready, and in the hustle and bustle you’d forgotten your laptop on the table.  
Tony tried not to look – he really tried. But he knew it was yours, and that it held your deepest, darkest secrets, and his curiosity overcame him. He looked around to ensure that no one, especially you, was looking before he sat down at the table and pressed the “Enter” key to wake up the screen. It flashed to life, revealing a Word document that you’d been working on when you were sidetracked and had left it open. It appeared to be a story you were writing.  
So that’s what she does in her free time… Tony thought to himself as he scrolled to the top so he could read from the beginning. What harm could come of simply reading your story?  
Before too long, the words in the document seemed very familiar. He rested his chin his hand and his brows furrowed in concentration as he read about (g/name) and Antonio flirting constantly with each other. Antonio was a playboy that didn’t want to settle down and get serious, but (g/name) loved him so much and she wished his cheesy pickup lines meant as much to him as they did to her.  
A loud shriek alerted the billionaire that you’d gotten out of the shower and had come to retrieve your laptop. Your mouth was open as you angrily panted and your eyes were narrowed in a deadly glare. He backed away from your laptop and raised his hands in surrender.  
“I just… You… You left it open,” he defended.  
“And you think that gives you permission to touch it?!” you cried, rushing over and closing the lid.  
“I didn’t mess with anything,” he promised. “I just read the document-“  
“You what?!”  
“It was a really nice story-“  
“Get out, Tony!”  
“Hear me out, (y/n)!”  
“Why? Why would I want to hear about anything you have to say?!”  
“I know that story was about us.”  
You stopped in your tracks, looking down at your feet as you clutched your computer to your chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Come on, (y/n),” he tried. “A billionaire playboy who constantly flirts with a gorgeous computer genius?”  
You ignored the blush on your cheeks. “I never said she was gorgeous.”  
“I did,” he replied, and you looked up at him. He slowly approached, resting his hands on your arms. “I know the story is about us. Now the question is… Is that how you really feel? Do you really wish all of this flirting meant something?”  
You chewed the inside of your lip as you gazed into his eyes. Not trusting your voice, you nodded once.  
He dipped his head and reached one hand up to cup your cheek as he claimed your lips with his. You gasped in surprise before your eyes fluttered closed and you responded. His arms secured around your waist, pulling your body against his and trapping your laptop between you. You gripped it with one hand and reached out to set it on the table. Tony felt the space between you and pulled you closer. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed contently against his lips.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked against your lips.  
“I didn’t think it mattered,” you replied. “You’re a flirt… That’s who you are… I didn’t think it could mean anything.”  
“Well it does,” he replied with a small smile.  
You smiled up at him, resting a hand on his cheek. “Now, what was that you said about wanting to be in my bed?”  
He grinned and bent down to hook a leg under your knees, lifting you bridal style. You grabbed your laptop and held it to your chest as he carried you to your room, finally testing his Internet Explorer theory.


	20. One More Chance

**One More Chance**  
Request for Winter Wonder  
A/N: I modified the request. Forgot one detail until after I already wrote it.  
“Yeah can you do one where Tony gets drunk and cheats and you see it happing. And Thor can be Y/ns big brother. And Y/n is leaving to go back to Asgard because she's so hurt and Tony tries to stop here.”

You knew Tony’s famous parties always led to disaster. Thankfully, you being his girlfriend completely extinguished his string of one night stands and allowed more guests to go home with their dignity at the end of the night. But that didn’t stop Tony from drinking, and because you were his girlfriend, you were often the one that had to drag his drunken butt through the Tower to his bedroom.  
For the most part, his nights of intoxication were no problem. He still recognized you and let you take him back to his room. You would lay him on his bed and cover him up and he would quickly pass out, and the next morning he would thank you for being so patient and apologize for getting so wasted.  
But occasionally… he forgot that he was in a relationship, and he reverted back to his old self. It usually required a lot of alcohol and a very persistent woman with no morals or boundaries. You weren’t very confrontational, and you were usually chatting with your brother Thor or other people at the party, and therefore not monitoring your boyfriend’s every move.  
Though, you supposed, if you were required to monitor his every move, then he must be doing a lot wrong, and maybe you shouldn’t be together at all.  
But you didn’t like to think about that.

Last night was the last straw.  
After most of the guests had gone home, you helped clean up before going to find Tony. When you didn’t see him for a while, it was usually because one of the guys had dragged him away or because he had passed out under a table somewhere.  
When you heard a feminine giggle emanating from yours and Tony’s shared room, your heart sped up and you began to panic.  
Without knocking or announcing your presence, you pushed the door open, revealing Tony in bed in the arms of a half-naked brunette.  
You stared at them in shock, tears rushing to your eyes and your jaw dropped. “…Tony?”  
“Babe!” he called in surprise. “What are you doing here?”  
“I live here,” you reminded. “Who the hell is this?”  
The woman looked between you and Tony. “None of your business, you loser. Get out.”  
“This is my room,” you argued. “You get out, you tramp.”  
“This is your girlfriend?” the woman scoffed, looking at Tony. “Baby, you could do so much better.” She ran her hands down his chest, and he hummed contently in response.  
“You know what,” you said venomously, “stay. Keep him. He’s all yours now. I don’t care anymore.”  
“(y/n)!” Tony called in protest, but a sly smile and a few well-placed kisses from the brunette and his protests were silenced.

You ran through the halls of the Tower, tears down your cheeks and not paying attention to where you were going. You didn’t much care at the moment. You didn’t have a destination. You just had to get away from him.  
You crashed into Thor’s chest, and his features instantly contorted in worry when he saw your upset expression.  
“Little sister,” he greeted cautiously, holding your arms. “What is wrong?”  
“Tony,” you replied with a sob.  
“What did Tony do?” Clint asked, coming around the corner from the kitchen.  
You pointed back towards the hallway. “Brunette.”  
Clint and Natasha instantly understood, but your brother was lost.  
“Brunette?” Thor repeated in confusion. “What is brunette?”  
“The tramp that Tony’s in bed with,” you ground out. Thor’s brows furrowed in anger and his fists clenched at his sides.  
“He is in bed with another woman?” he clarified. You nodded before quickly looking up at him, realizing what he was planning to do.  
“Leave it alone, big brother,” you pleaded. “You going after him will only make it worse.”  
“Do you still have your own room here?” Nat asked.  
You nodded. “But I’m not sure I want to use it… I can’t even be in the Tower right now…”  
“We can stay with Jane,” Thor offered. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”  
You nodded again, resting your head on the blond’s chest.  
“I’m so sorry,” Clint said softly, patting your arm. Natasha offered you a brief hug before they returned to what they were doing. You followed Thor to the elevator and then out of the Tower, heading for Jane’s apartment.

A couple of weeks later, you stood on the roof of Stark Tower beside your brother. You hadn’t spoken to Tony since that night at the party, though it wasn’t for his lack of trying. He called and texted you multiple times a day, and you would either ignore the telltale ringtone or turn your phone off altogether.  
Today, you and Thor were going back to Asgard.  
The rest of the team, sans Tony, was on the roof with you and Thor, bidding their goodbyes. No one had told Tony what was going on, because you didn’t want him to come and stop you. You were a strong woman, but you loved Tony with everything you had, and you knew that if you saw him in person and he acted all innocent and apologized, your resolve would crumble.  
“We’re gonna miss you,” Steve said, pulling you into a hug.  
“You have to visit,” Clint added, ruffling your hair.  
“We’ll visit when we can,” you said, looking to Thor for confirmation. He nodded with a smile on his lips.  
“Jane would not approve if we did not visit,” he affirmed.  
“I’m sorry about what happened,” Bruce offered with a hug.  
“I really thought Tony was different,” Nat sighed, hugging you last. “You brought out the best in him.”  
“Not enough, apparently,” you sighed.  
“(y/n)!” a familiar voice yelled. You turned to see Tony frantically sprinting from the elevator, rushing onto the roof. You gulped and turned away. You couldn’t look at him now.  
“(y/n)… I’m sorry.”  
“You’re sorry?” you repeated, turning to him. “I catch you in bed with some tramp and you don’t even try to push her away, and you’re sorry?!”  
He cringed at the reminder. “I was stupid and wrong, I know. I really am sorry. (y/n)… You don’t know how different it was for me to be with only one woman. I’d never had a serious relationship before you. It was always one night stands, maybe a weekend fling. They never meant anything; but you did. You meant- mean- everything to me. I’m in love with you, (y/n). I made one stupid mistake, and I’ll regret it forever whether you forgive me or not. Please… give me another chance.”  
You could see everyone watching you for your answer. You stared at Tony with fresh tears dribbling down your cheeks. Without thinking, he stepped forward, cupping your cheek with a warm hand and brushing his thumb across your skin to wipe away the tears. You looked up at him with broken eyes.  
“How do I know this won’t happen again?” you asked softly.  
“No more drinking,” he offered. “It’ll be hard, and take some getting used to, but I’ll give up all the booze in the Tower if you’ll just give me one more chance. That was the only time I cheated, I swear.”  
Gasps could be heard from the other Avengers at Tony’s promise.  
Nat looked at you. “That sounds serious.”  
You stared up at him. “Promise? No more girls… no more drinking… just me?”  
“Just you,” he agreed immediately. “I swear it.”  
You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. Your friends cheered around you as his hands cupped your face, holding you close as your hands rested on his arms.  
“One more chance,” you agreed, looking at him.  
He beamed at you. “You don’t know how happy you’ve just made me, (y/n). I promise, this will never happen again.”  
The lot of you returned to the Tower for a booze-less party full of movies and games.


	21. Before She Does

**Before She Does**  
Request for I am a stegosaurus  
“Could you do a Tony one shot based off Before She Does by Eric Church?”  
A/N: I really need to research songs before I agree to write about them. So based on reading the lyrics, it sounds like the song is about a guy who lost a girl and thinks she’ll never take him back. If that’s not the meaning of the song, then they have really confusing lyrics and I’m sorry. But that’s what I took from it, so that’s how I’m writing it.

_I believe that gas is too damn high  
And there ain’t nothin’ more American than Mama’s apple pie  
I believe in love, I believe in peace  
But I don’t believe we’ll ever see it in the Middle East  
I believe the bible is cold, hard fact  
And I believe that Jesus is comin’ back  
Before she does_

Tony Stark believed in a lot of things. As a scientist, he had to. As a superhero, he had to believe in even more. He believed in mixing the right chemicals and that radiation can turn a person into an enormous green rage monster and that aliens exist and like to attack New York. He believed in sleeping late when his work allowed it and living every moment to the fullest and not letting an argument slow you down. He believed in loving women both inside and out, but he no longer believed that there was someone out there just for him.  
Not since you.  
Before he met you, he lived up to his playboy reputation. Every week, a different unnamed woman could be found scrambling to get dressed and stumble away from Stark Tower before anyone could catch her giving away her integrity and dignity. Sometimes there were multiple girls in one week, depending on how soon Tony bored of them and kicked them out. It was never Tony that did the kicking out, of course. He was usually gone by the time the strange broads awoke, and Pepper would be the one to give them their clothes and a cup of coffee before shooing them away.  
Then he met you, and all of his values changed. He no longer wanted one night stands and cheap dates. He consistently turned down his many offers from easy media girls, his focus on you and you alone. You had been hard to catch. You played hard to get very well, and you enjoyed taunting him. You would get close enough for a kiss, after he fulfilled whatever he promised to do to earn your trust, but just as he would lean in, you’d duck and saunter away, leaving him dumbfounded. You half expected him to give up and go back to meaningless lays, deciding you to be too much trouble to pin down. But he didn’t. He followed your every request, wanting to do whatever he could to gain your affections and prove that he didn’t want anyone else.

_There’s absolutely, positively no doubt in my mind  
That OJ did it, Lee Harvey didn’t  
And she’s really gone this time_

After you left, he didn’t go back to meaningless lays, but he did drink more. When he wasn’t working in his lab, he was drinking in his room. He cursed himself every second of every day for letting you go. He had gone through so much to catch you, and he had finally earned your trust… and then he ruined it.  
It was drinking that ruined his chances. He was throwing a party to launch the completion of his latest and greatest Iron Man model. You attended, of course. By then, you’d been an exclusive couple for about six months. You were proud of him for making yet another suit, and he was more excited about you coming to the party than he was about showing off his new product.  
After the unveiling, Tony drank… and drank… and drank… You had expected booze since it was a celebration, but he got more wasted than you cared for, so you were planning to take him home. He always had a driver waiting, so it was alright that you had a drink or two before trying to drag Tony out of the party.  
Finding out that Tony had left the main room added some difficulty to your plan of taking him home. You asked Rhodey to send away the guests and bring the party to a close while you looked for your boyfriend. The party was on the top floor of the Tower, while his bedroom was a few floors down, far enough away that whatever noise was still going on at the top wouldn’t bother him while you were trying to settle him down.  
You heard Tony’s drunken laugh coming from down the hall, so you headed in that direction. You stopped in your tracks when it was followed by a very feminine giggle. Taking a breath and trying to assure yourself that the noise couldn’t mean what you thought it meant, you continued on until you found a guest room with the door slightly open. You could hear Tony and a woman’s voice coming from the other side, so you threw open the door.  
Your jaw dropped at the sight before you. A very drunk Tony was attempting to undress an equally drunk media girl. He appeared to be trying to remove her shirt with his teeth, and he was having some difficulty since all he was doing was pulling the fabric out, not off. You called his name in as stern of a voice as you could manage, trying to keep it from breaking. He turned to you in surprise, and the girl seemed confused.  
“Who’s this?” she asked, looking at Tony, who shrugged.  
“I’m his girlfriend,” you replied, cursing yourself as tears spilled over your eyes.  
She shoved him away. “You told me you didn’t have a girlfriend.”  
Hurt and shock and betrayal mixed within you and you turned to leave, running into Steve. He took in your expression and the tears on your cheeks and looked into the room you were just in. He pulled Tony out by his shirt, leaving the media girl alone and confused. You made your way to the ground floor and out of the Tower, asking Tony’s driver to take you to your apartment. Steve brought Tony to Rhodey and explained what happened.

_I believe she was a real good thing  
Can you believe I let a girl like her get away?  
I believe she meant it the night she packed  
And said Jesus was comin’ back before she does_

“You don’t deserve her,” Steve informed the billionaire a few months later, when you were long gone and he was drunk and single.  
“I know,” Tony agreed.  
“I don’t know why she agreed to come tonight,” Steve sighed.  
“She’s still your friend,” the billionaire reminded. “She’s here for you.”

The Avengers were throwing a party to celebrate fighting Loki’s army and winning. You had been invited because you were fairly good friends with the rest of the team, and Steve had promised to keep Tony away.  
You made your way to the top floor where parties were always held. It felt so familiar yet so foreign to be back. You tried not to let your mind wander as you entered the room, a small smile on your lips as you greeted everyone.  
As the night went on, Tony eventually approached you. Steve was right there, ready to make him back off, but you shook your head. You wanted to talk to the playboy. You agreed to one dance, and he led you to the floor as a slow song started.  
“I know there’s no way to make up for what I did,” he said softly. “If it means anything… I haven’t been with anyone since that night.”  
“I just don’t understand,” you replied. “You spent months trying to prove yourself to me. In all of that time, you could have given up and slept with any number of girls. But you didn’t. You said you only had eyes for me. So why were you so focused on me then, but not after we got together? Was it because you finally caught me? Because there wasn’t a challenge anymore?”  
He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “I don’t have an excuse. All I have is an apology, and a misguided hope that one day you’ll forgive me.”  
You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and saw regret and sincerity. You stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Maybe someday,” you agreed.  
A small smile found his lips, and he resisted the urge to kiss you. The song ended, but he couldn’t move his hands from your hips. He had missed holding you close too much to just let you go.  
“Could we start again? As friends?” he asked. “Let me buy you dinner, or take you to a movie, or out for coffee. Please.”  
You thought it over for a moment before nodding. “Dinner sounds nice.”  
His eyes lit up. “When?”  
“I’m hungry now,” you offered. He nodded enthusiastically and led you off the dance floor. You explained the situation to Steve, who eyed you cautiously as you left. You followed Tony outside to one of his many cars. He held your door open and slid in beside you, telling you to pick any restaurant you wanted. He hesitantly reached for your hand as the driver headed away from the Tower, and you hesitantly accepted the gesture. You looked at Tony with a small smile, thinking that maybe this could work out.


	22. We're an Us

**We’re an Us**  
Request for ZeroHartley  
“The reader is a well known actor in New York, and her manager wants her to date her friend Tony Stark for publicity. But then they fall in love, and the one shot is the reader and Tony talking about where their "relationship" is going.”

“That’s a wrap!” your director called, and a bell sounded just after.  
“Great job, (y/n),” he added, smiling at you. You returned the gesture and thanked your assistant as she handed you a water bottle. Just as you began heading back to makeup so you could get out of your costume, your agent called your name. You plastered on a smile and sauntered over to her. You got along great, but you were exhausted and wanted to go back to your trailer.  
“What is it, Angie?” you asked, taking another sip of water.  
“I’ve been talking to other publicists and I’ve come up with an idea,” she said, and the excitement in her eyes made you wary.  
“And what’s your idea?” you asked.  
“Well, I’m great friends with Pepper Potts. You know, Tony Stark’s assistant? Anyway, we were talking and we think it would be great for the two of you to date!”  
“Me and Tony or me and Pepper?”  
“You and Tony! Just think about it. The fans would love it, and it would really help your career.”  
“You want me to date someone I’ve never met just for publicity?”  
She nodded eagerly.  
Well, you’d always wanted to meet him. “Set up a date so I can see what he’s like. Then I’ll think about it.”  
With a squeal she pulled out her phone and began dialing furiously – presumably Pepper’s number. You smiled and shook your head at her childish excitement before heading to the makeup trailer.

The next day, your date was arranged. Angie was driving you, and Pepper was driving Tony. You met up at a local diner where you and Tony would have your lunch date, and Angie and Pepper would run off and do something else (which probably meant they would sit nearby and obsess over how cute you and Tony looked together).  
You bit back your excitement at finally meeting Tony Stark and offered a hand. He shook it with a smile on his lips, placing a kiss on your knuckles. You raised a brow in acknowledgement. His reputation didn’t peg him as a gentleman. He offered you an arm and you linked yours around his, letting him lead you inside.

The date went well. You had a lot more in common with the billionaire than you would have imagined. You spent a lot of time laughing and smiling. He was a funny man and he seemed to know just what to say. As the date went on, it felt less like a setup and more like old friends getting together.  
As you headed outside to your cars, Tony stopped and took your hand in his. He brought it to his lips again, asking for another date. You accepted almost immediately and scribbled down your number on the receipt.  
“Let’s not include the girls next time,” you explained with a nod towards Pepper and Angie, who were spying on you from a few feet away. Tony chuckled and agreed, tucking the receipted into his shirt pocket.  
“Until this weekend,” he said, opening your car door as Angie and Pepper padded towards you.  
“I look forward to it,” you replied, smiling as he closed your door. Angie excitedly got into the driver’s seat and grinned at you, silently demanding details.  
“I’ll explain on the way,” you replied, waving goodbye to Tony as you drove away from the diner.

Weeks passed with many successful dates with the billionaire. You began watching the news, wondering if you were on it. You saw many news clippings about Tony Stark and his new girlfriend, but, surprisingly, none of the paparazzi tailing you had managed to get a good view of your face. Fans had several theories about who Tony’s new mystery woman was, and you were at the top of the list.  
You also noticed that you were the only mystery woman on the billionaire’s arm. Fans and media alike were astonished by his sudden lack of one night stands. When questioned, he would simply reply that he met a wonderful woman and that she was all he needed. You wondered if he truly felt that way or if it was just for the press.  
You decided that the issue needed addressing. Angie’s initial excitement over you dating him had died down, and she began pestering you about how long you planned to keep it up. You had completely forgotten that you were doing it for the publicity. You were falling hard and fast for the genius billionaire.  
You met up with Tony for a coffee date, choosing a quiet table in the back to promote minimal paparazzi. You already had a drink in your hand when he arrived, and you were nervously sipping it as he approached you.  
“Why the urgency?” he asked, concern on his face. He noticed your tapping fingers. “And why the anxiety?”  
“We need to talk,” you said. “About us.”  
“What about us?” he asked casually. He reached out to place a hand over yours, calming you instantly.  
“Is there an ‘us’?” you asked softly.  
“Of course there is,” he replied.  
“Like a real ‘us’? Not just a famous ‘us’?”  
He understood. “You’re worried that I’m only in this for the publicity.”  
“I’m not assuming anything,” you said quickly. “But that is how we met… Why we started dating… We’ve been on the news. I… I heard what you said.”  
“About?”  
“About the mystery girl in your life. Someone asked you what happened to your one night stands and you said that the mystery girl was more important to you than that.”  
He smiled. “And I meant it. I’ll be forever grateful to agents and publicity because they brought me to you. But that’s not all we are. I don’t think that was ever all we were, from the moment I met you.”  
“Really?” you replied, looking up at him. He leaned over the table and pressed his lips to yours, and you melted. You could feel the romance and passion he poured into that one kiss. You smiled widely as you pulled back for air.  
“So there’s officially an ‘us’?” you said with a giggle.  
He chuckled. “There is an ‘us’.”


	23. Honey I Shrunk You

Honey I Shrunk You  
Request for TwilySparkle95  
A/N: Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
This one was difficult to write because, realistically, a person being the size of an ant would be impossible to hear and everything around her would be huge, loud, and slow. But in Civil War, the Avengers can communicate with Ant Man just fine when he’s tiny and huge. I decided it would be easier to let them communicate like in The Borrowers or Secret World of Arietty.  
“Would you write one with Tony? Can you do one where the reader gets shrunk some how and Tony has to take care of her?”

"(Y/N), guess what new hero we just discovered," Tony greeted. He approached where you were lying on the couch, trying to catch up on your favorite TV show.  
"I don't know," you gave up, knowing that Tony would tell you anyway.  
"He calls himself Ant Man."   
You let out a snort and Tony laughed.  
"Ant Man? What does he do, shrink?" you guessed.  
"Maybe," he said, looking defeated that you guessed.   
You quirked a brow.   
"But he can get big too," Tony added.  
"What's the big deal about him?" you inquired.  
"Well, I got a little curious, so I bribed him to send us some of this tech!"   
You giggled at his excitement. Of course Tony Stark would be excited about a new toy to pull apart and put back together.   
"I figured you'd want to check it out, of all people," he said.   
He wasn't wrong. Being Tony Stark’s engineering assistant, you were far more excited about new tech than Bruce or anyone else in the tower would be. You were a bit of a nerd when it came to science and technology, and you always went with Tony to check out new equipment.  
"Only always," you smiled. He took your hand and dragged to his workshop, skipping like a little boy on Christmas, where he had all of Ant Man's tech neatly laid out on a table near the wall.  
"He explained it a little bit," he said as you picked up a metal disc with a red center. "Those discs contain Pym particles. The blue ones enlarge and the red ones-" but he didn't speak fast enough. You tapped the disk and blue dots flew out and onto you, instantly shrinking you down to insect size.   
"Well now you know what the red ones do,” he mused, looking at your shortened form.  
“Help me!” you shrieked, looking up at his abnormally large shoe. You were barely taller than the top of his foot, and as you looked around the floor of the lab, you suddenly understood what an ant felt like.  
He picked up the blue disc and aimed it at you, but nothing happened. No sparks came out like they had with the red one, no matter how hard Tony shook the disc.  
“It’s broken,” he said, and his voice was deep and slow to your shrunken ears.  
“Broken?” you squeaked back up at him. He knelt down and offered you his hand, watching as you climbed into his palm. You were about the height of his pinky finger, which you held onto for stability as he stood back up.  
“What are we going to do now?” you demanded.  
He carefully made his way out of the lab and went to find Bruce.

“I’ll have to study Pym’s technology to figure out how to reverse it,” the doctor stated. Tony handed him the red and blue discs, and Bruce looked closely at them.  
“Give me a couple of days,” he decided.  
Tony nodded and looked down at you. “I’ll have to take care of you until then.”  
You let out a sigh, though it was inaudible with how small you were. You sat on Tony’s palm, holding onto his thumb as he walked away from Bruce’s lab.

He headed into the kitchen to fix himself some lunch. He took a napkin from the container on the counter and lied it down before resting his hand on it so you could climb down. You sat on the napkin, glad that the billionaire had thought of it so you wouldn’t get lost in the midst of kitchen supplies.  
“Are you hungry?” he asked, rummaging through the kitchen for the makings of a sandwich.  
“I could eat,” you replied, watching as he set all the ingredients on the counter beside you. He offered you pieces as he put his sandwich together – a small chunk of cheese, a ripped piece of turkey, a piece of crust that had fallen from a slice of bread. It was enough to fill your temporarily shrunken tummy.  
With his sandwich assembled and set neatly on a plate, he grabbed a soda and held it out for you to climb on. You sat atop the aluminum can and held onto the edges as Tony went into the adjacent entertainment room and sat down on the couch. He carefully set the soda on the coffee table, letting you remain sitting on it, while he picked up the remote and flicked through channels to find something to watch.  
He extended his arm, helping you climb onto it. Holding onto his sleeve for balance, you scaled the limb and made your way up to his shoulder, where you sat and watched TV with him while he ate. You had to remind him to be careful moving his head, as he’d almost knocked you down more than once when he laughed too hard. The day was surprisingly enjoyable, given that you were the size of a peanut and sitting on the billionaire’s shoulder.

The next day, Bruce called Tony into his lab and asked him to bring you. When you arrived, the doctor was very excited to be holding the red and blue discs that had gotten you into this mess.  
“I fixed them,” he told Tony. “I rewired the programming.”  
“And it worked?” the billionaire clarified.  
Bruce nodded towards a soda bottle that sat innocently on his work desk. “I shrunk it and returned it to its normal size. They should work on (y/n) too.”  
Tony carefully set you down on the table and stood back while Bruce aimed the blue disc at you. You closed your eyes, gasping when a bright light surrounded you. You felt your body shifting, stretching, and growing. When you cracked open one eye, you found yourself sitting on the table, full sized.  
A grin split your lips as you brought the doctor into a hug. “Thank you, Bruce!”  
He chuckled. “You’re welcome. Now, I’m going to put these away before someone,” he shot a pointed look at Tony, “makes another mess.”  
The genius pouted like a child before offering a hand to you. You took it and hopped off the table, following him out of the lab.  
“So, (y/n),” he said as you walked through the hall. “Now that you’re full sized again, how about I take you out for dinner tonight?”  
You turned to him with a smile. “I’d love that.”  
“Be ready at seven,” he called to you as you began heading to your room.  
“Don’t be late,” you countered, disappearing behind a corner. The billionaire grinned to himself and headed to his workshop. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
